Nightmareverse: Cosmic Eternity
by welldonecc
Summary: Jack has to investigste some rebel activity in Manehattan What happens next is uncertain
1. Chapter 1: Rash Axioms

Ever believed that theres nothing you can do to change the outcome of something?

Even way before you even know it's coming?

Ever felt.. you're... **drowning**?

* * *

 **?**

As she stepped out from the shadows her body is stands under the bright neon light of a restaurant beside her, filled with many ponies.

They were conversing with each other, lost in their talk. The entire world is filled with them but their once very cheerful attitudes were now clouded by an endless night.

She looked upon these cheerful creatures. Her reflection revealing her true shape. She didn't look like a pony... she was an entirely different species. Her slim anthropomophic body, wearing a black trenchcoat, black jeans and black socks. A pair of long ears on her head. Which blend in thanks to her mostly dark fur. What could be seen of her face were bright purple eyes and the most defining feature of her...

Her smile...

Nobody knows where she came from. Nobody even knows her name. She is extremely talkative and knows how to get around. Her overly zany attitude while charismatic, is nothing but a façade. Her true motives are a mystery. Her choice of clothing is often a cause of disputes. Due to her lack of neon lights which everyone around her wore. It doesn't help that the city has an strict rule of only wearing certain cothes at certain times of the 'day' if you could even call them that... Everytime there was trouble she just... vanished.

One thing is certain about her.

Her arrival to this place marked an incredibly important event. She likes talking about it but nobody knows as she just teases with. "You're not ready for what's coming!"

She is waiting for someone.

Her purple eyes look up to the sky. She spots a large ship lit up in bright neon purple lights. Her smile got even more malicious and bigger. The ship began being attacked by a barrage of rockets.

"Let us begin"

* * *

 **Nightmareverse: Cosmic Eternity**

 **Chapter 1: Rash Axioms**

This is the land called Equestria. A land once filled with happiness and friendship was now under the reign of the ruthless Princess Luna... or as she calls herself. Empress Moon. She killed her sister Celestia a century ago and quickly took over the entire land. Covering it in her endless night.

This did not come without drawbacks. Many creatures who depended on the sun had to adapt to the night in order to survive. The one's who bathe in the night? They became even bigger threats to all life.

The extreme cold from the night started to take many lives so the ponies had to create the "Thermal Retainment Shield" by using each of the Elements of Harmony as a power source.

Rarity's Generosity powered up the city of Manehattan.

Applejack's Honesty on Ponyville.

Twilight's Magic for Canterlot

Pinkie Pie's Laughter on Las Pegasus

Rainbow Dash's Loyalty for the secluded Cloudsdale, now though completely gone as the city once took off into the unknown with their element.

Fluttershy's kindness? Nobody knows. Legend says It's always out there, lurking in the shadows. The last thing you see before you can die off the cold.

All the other cities who weren't lucky enough to get an element to protect them had their population migrate to a city that did. As it was impossible to stay outside anymore. Cities like Appleloosa were completely deserted. Only residents there are remnants of pony popsicles.

Places that housed other species like Kuggletown, Abyssinia, Dragon Lands, Kirin Groove and Griffinstone of course also had to migrate to one of these cities. Often facing discrimination of the ponies who already lived there and were not used to cooperate with something that wasn't a pony.

What about the Hyppogriffis? Well, the sea has been completely frozen.

Now you're thinking. Wow, this can't possibly get any worse huh? Well...

Unicorns get most of their energy zapped from them in order to keep their magic levels in check. Certain colors of coats are not allowed and ponies who are Yellow or Orange are immediately executed. Even babies. Why? Empress Moon thinks it may be Celestia... "hiding". Pegasi can't fly that high now with the fucked up climate that came from Cloudsdale's disappearence.

It didn't take long for rebel cells to spring to life all over the remaining cities. Even if their little rebellion won, what would they gain? The entire world is beyond repair. Celestia is dead. Theres no way to bring the sun back!.

It's hopeless.

From here on out. Things are only going to get worse, for everyone.

Let us begin

* * *

 **Canterlot: Lower District**

 **Sunday - 6:35 PM**

 **Our** story begins in the capital of this land. Canterlot. Where we meet our protagonists. Three royal guards named:

 **Skyline Seeker** or "Sky" as everyone calls him. Is a white bat pony with a black mane and black wings. Blankflank. Joined the military at a young age. Now a lieutenant.

 **Inklord Featherwing** or "Inky" as his friends called him. He's a light brown pegasus, light brown mane and tail with yellow on the tip. He was a poet before joining the guard. Now he's a strategist and general.

And finally, our main focus. **J-**

"No! No! Pleas-" was all a stallion could mutter as his neck was swiftly cut by a lightning fast blade. His body struggled to breathe as blood poured non-stop from its wound. His body falls down, coughing, shaking. It didn't take long for him to die along with many of his fallen commrades. Many dismembered bodies lay in their own puddles of blood, staining the steel floor. The walls, splattered in their blood. Traces of a massive gun fight are laid vare on the walls, corpses and floor. In the middle of it all stood a single pony. Completely armored. A neon red light runs through it's armor. Lighting up the place in a much stronger hue of red. It swipes off the blood from it's weapon. A small pistol. Carefully checking how much ammo it had in the magazine. It was clear the heavily armored pony was to blame for this massacre.

"You sick fuck!" Said the voice of a stallion.

It turns around to face three armed stallions all wearing black fatigues with guns pointing at him. One earth pony with a shotgun, one pegasus with a rifle and one unicorn with a pistol who also began preparing a spell. The pegasus on the left shoots his assault rifle first. The armored soldier quickly slides down and kicks the pegasus hooves, making him fall to the ground, The soldier stands up to backflip over the earth pony's shotgun. The buckshot spread ends up tearing apart his knocked down pegasus friend. The soldier stabs the earth pony with an ax, dead in it's face. The unicorn quickly gave up on the spell and took aim. His pistol is enveloped in his golden aura.

 **BANG!**

The armored soldier manages to surprisingly react and slice the bullet in two with a blade that suddenly came out from it's right hoof. It turns it's attention to the unicorn who had given up the fight and was now running to another room. He started kicking a door to no avail.

"LET ME IN! LET ME IN! HE IS-" The armored soldier quickly pins him on a wall. The unicorn for some reason wasn't instantly killed like his comrades. He stares down at the metallic black with neon red armor his opponent wore. The unicorn could see his own face reflected on the visor, breathing could be heard from the helmet. The unicorn breaks the silence. "Go on! Fucking kill me! What do you want from me?!" The armor's neon red was shining and the helmet began to sparkle... whoever this is.. It's a unicorn too.

From the room the unicorn tried to enter. A black pegasus peeks his head on the window the room had. Taking off his white beanie so his black and purple mane could blend in better with the darkness in his room.

The armored pony began to... channel some kind of spell... The unicorn he had pinned began to feel pain surge through his head. His horn was surrounded in his golden aura and quickly changed to red.

"Get the FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" His horn began to shatter!. " **AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"**

 **CRACK!**

 **"MY HORN! What have you done my ho-"**

 **SLAM!**

The armored unicorn violently throws it's victim towards the door. The door breaks down. An audible crack was heard as the black pegasus inside watched at his unicorn colleague's dead body. It's neck shattered on the door due to the powerful throw. His horn was broken. What did their attacker do to him?! He stops asking questions in his head and quickly hides under a desk. Holding his breath.

He could hear the slow galloping of the armored unicorn searching the dimly lit room. If he remained quiet... he managed to keep himself calm and quiet for a minute. The galloping of his armored enemy started to sound distant... soon... he couldn't hear it anymore! He did it! He breathes one more time and opens his eyes.

 **Click**

"You really though I wouldn't check every corner of the room?"

 **BANG!**

Blood splattered all over the desk as a perfectly aimed bullet pierced through his skull. The pegasus body was knocked back by the shot, knocking the desk over. It dropped a bunch of piles of paper that were hidden in the drawers. He catches all of them before they get ruined by the bloodstains around the place.

The armored unicorn left the place.

* * *

 **Canterlot: Near the city limit**

"There, you got what you wanted. Now wheres my reward?" Said a green earth pony stallion. wearing a purple coat with neon purple lights. His eyes were orange and was clearly in a hurry.

He was looking at the armored unicorn who then lifts with it's hooves a briefcase and opens it in front of him to show it's contents. "I must say, your infomation proved useful for the purge. You really sold the world... _their_ world" Said the armored unicorn. Voice clearly male.

"Ahhh! That's the good stuff!" The green stallion glared at the contents of the breifcase, the armored stallion closes the briefcase.

"Buuut..." The armored stallion puts the briefcase down. "That doesn't change the fact you were _part_ of the rebel scum"

"W-wha- What do you mean?! I gave you all their locations! Isn't that enough?" The green stallion was scared.

"Rebel scum will **always** be rebel scum" A red aura envelops part of his helmet and something is lifted from behind. His armor lights up, glowing in a dark red neon.

"W-wait.. you're a uni-"

 **BANG!**

" **AAAAAAHHHHH!"**

 **BANG! BANG! BANG!**

 **"AAAAAAHHHHH STOP! STOOOP! AAAAAAHHHHH!** "

He shot each of the green stallion's legs. Crippling him.

"I can't believe you seriously though I was gonna let you go" The armored stallion takes off his helmet, showing the face of a red unicorn with a black and blue mane.

"A- unicorn g-g-guard?!" Cried the crippled stallion while his legs kept bleeding uncontrollably.

"That'll be our little secret, a secret that I tell to everypony who's going to die" His horn lights up again, lifting the stallion's crippled body. "Say hello to that forest whore for me!" He throws him outside of the boundaries of Canterlot.

"Gaaah! AAAHHH!" The stallion crashes into some rocks. The cold from the outside starts taking him over. He looks around him and spots many glowing colored eyes surrounding him. If the cold didn't kill him, they will.

Only screams could be heard from outside the city limits of Canterlot. The thermal retainment shield muffled most of it for the city. After a few seconds... nothing. The screams were finally silenced. The unicorn gallops back to headquarters and puts his helmet back on.

" **Welcome back to Nightmare OS ver. 1.15 Jack Redplay!"**

* * *

 **Jack Redplay**. A red unicorn. One of Nightmare Moon's most priced guards. Unlike the other unicorns, he wasn't zapped off most his energy. Instead he was granted by Empress Luna herself the ability to extract all the magic from a unicorn and fuel his neverending taste for more power. Every kill only made him stronger. Going far beyond the limits of a normal unicorn... but why?

He doesn't know, Nightmare Moon never told him why he needed to do this. He just... does... he likes it this way.

 **Canterlot: Royal Guard HQ**

Jack galloped towards the main castle area and took a turn to the right. Entering a lobby full of many guards on break. He noticed a pegasus was waving at him.

"About time you showed up, Jack. Has the contact been dealt with?" Waved a brown pegasus. Signaling Jack to sit on their table. He sat beside a white bat pony.

"Mhmm. No witnesses. What did we get from the raid Inky?" Says Jack as he takes off his helmet again and removes most of his armor. Revealing his front right hoof to be prosthetic. He sits down. Inklord nods.

"Just as we though, they managed to create their own bible that supports their beliefs. They call it the " **Journal of the Two Sisters** "" The mention of the name made Jack and a couple of other guards in the room burst in laughter.

"That's gotta be the most ridiculous name i've ever heard!"

"Apparently someone in Manehattan made it... Oh, and he was a guard there. Someone named. **Vida Palabra** " Said Inklord, going through the documents. "I'm going to present this intel to Empress Moon right now"

"So... the guy **WAS** a guard eh? Probably got so pissed after being kicked out he had to create an entire religion as vengeance. PFFFFT" Said a white bat pony guard.

"This rebellion gets weirder and weirder" Said Jack. He gets up and follows the brown pegasus. "I wanna see how Moon reacts to all this. You coming Sky?" He asked the bat.

"Fine, this'll be interesting" He flaps his bat wings and follows them.

* * *

 **Canterlot: Palace of Empress Moon**

The trio were about to enter Nightmare Moon's throne room when they were stopped by a white unicorn with green mane.

"Ugh. It's you three again. What do you want this time with the Empress" The impatient unicorn said.

"Secretary Minty. We collected intel regarding the recent Rebel Uprising-"

"AAAAND it's subsequent purge... by us!" Jack winked at the Secretary. She just rolled her eyes in annoyance. Inklord pushed Jack back for his interruption. "We want audience with the Empress to discuss our next plan. This is cr-"

"UGH! Fine! Fine! I get it! You want to talk to her!" Minty Root's horn lit up and the doors behind her were opened. "Go on, don't talk to me"

The trio entered the throne room. The room was massive, filled with many banners depicting all the moon's phases. Large stained glass windows stood tall on both sides, depicting Nightmare Moon's victories over many opponents.

In front of them sat the empress of the night. **Nightmare Moon** herself. Wearing large purple helmet, A long purple cape that covered her back and light purple loincloth and huge black boots. "Welcome back my loyal servants" She opened her wings and flew. Landing right in front of them. "I presume you bring good news"

"Good news and slightly bad news your highness" the brown pegasus talked first. "The purge was succesful and all rebels have been wiped from Canterlot. The bad news is the intel we gathered points to a much bigger picture"

"It mentions someone named Vida who created something called the 'Journal of the Two Sisters'" Said Sky. The mention of the journal caused Nightmare Moon's eyes to grow wide in fear. She quickly turns around to hide her worried expression. "It's on Manehattan"

Nightmare Moon chuckles. They didn't care about the journal. "I can already imagine what you'rr going to say next. You three want to go to Manehattan and hunt them down... Am i right?" She smiles at Inklord.

"Y-yes.. your highness..." Inklord stutters, surprised she took the words out of his mouth.

"Hahaha! You need to keep working on your strategies youngling. Remember. Not even the most feared enemy must know what your going to do OR say next" She laughed. "Fine, I'll order the preparation of my flagship"

"T-the Queenbreaker?!" All three guards say in surprise.

"The rebels must have already noticed their friends here are missing. My ship is one of the few that can cross the frozen lands between. When they see my beautiful Queenbreaker they'll cower in fear at it's magnificence" She kept laughing. "You three will board it and make haste to Manehattan. Find that journal and this 'Vida'" She began to fly. "Capture him and burn their precious bible on the big screen. For all of Equestria to see! Then they'll know... then.. they'll know"

Jack showed an excited expression. Skyline was grinning and Inklord was thinking how they can handle things once they get there.

"Now now, Inklord, no need to be 5 steps ahead" Luna lands in front of him and pats his head. "You'll also receive assistance from Rarity's finest. I'm sure they're your type" She laughs. Inklord blushes. "Enough blabber, you got your mission. The Queenbreaker will sail in 4 hours. Prepare"

The three ponies salute and turn to leave.

"Jack, stay here" Empress Moon exclaims.

Jack stops and turns back again. "Yes, your highness?"

Nightmare Moon takes a close look at Jack's horn. "This purge seems to have increased your magic quite a lot"

Jack nods. "Every unicorn I break makes me feel better" He rubs his horn.

"It's nice to see my dark magic is making my little experiment a true weapon of fear" She teleports in her right hoof a small medallion. It was black with a red ruby in the middle. She hands it to Jack who levitates it with magic to have a closer look.

"What's this?"

"This my pupil. Is the **Alicorn Amulet"**

Jack puts it on an- "Gaaah!" His eyes start to glow in a stronger shade of red as an erie aura forms around his pupils. His body shakes. "gnikatehtrofenimsihcihwdlrowehtninwonkylurtstahwdnoyebthgilfekatisahtapymnidnatslliwgnihton"

Nightmare Moon quickly pulls it out off him. The amulet drops to the ground with sparks forming around it. Jack stumbles weakened. "When you need a massive increase in power. Put it on and it should make you as powerful as an alicorn. However, using it comes at the price of losing your sanity. Not even I was able to control it's urges" She looks at him with a very concerned face. "Only use it when you TRULY need it" She helps Jack get back on his hooves.

Jack shakes his head. "Whoa... that... power..."

"Calm your urges my student. The accelerated pursuit for ultimate power can come at a great price. Take smaller steps Jack. The amulet now know how powerful you are, show it you're stronger, this is what i've been preparing you for with all the magic you've been stealing. The amulet will only kneel to the strongest" She lifts it and looks at it. "And you're close" She hands it to him. "Keep going, show it what you're made off Jack" She flies back to her throne.

Jack looks at the amulet one last time and hears a faint laugh come from it. He walks away.

* * *

"Jack! quick! Create another shield!"

"Fucking hell we're not gonna make it!"

"Where the fuck did i put the Amu-"

 **BOOOOOOOOOOM!**

 **?**

 **Monday - 6:54 AM**

Jack had crashed down hard on a alleyway. His suit only received minor damage on the back. Jack began to recover. He rolled to the side, in front of him stood a small silhouette. It had long ears on it's head... it stood on it's hind legs... it didn't look like a pony...

"Well, well, well. Is it someone new?" The voice was clearly female. It walked towards Jack and crouched down on his face. He could faintly see a black furred face with purple eyes. She smiled. "Oh! It's you Jack! Man! You look waaaay different here!" She laughed. "I can already tell we're gonna have so much fun here. Definitely more than last time!" Who... who is she?! And why does she know his name?! Jack doesn't recognize her at all. She turns around and begins walking away, back to the glowing neon street. "Until then, have fun! And remember.' No rash actions!'" She waves good-bye and leaves. Jack remains on the ground confused and tired. He blacks out

 **2 hours later...**

"Woof woof! Look! I found a dead guard! Let's sell his armor-"

"W-what... the..." Jack opened his eyes.

"AAAAHHH!" **POP!**

"Huh...?" Jack wakes up to find he is covered in cookies... how? He gets up. He stumbles around while walking towards the neon lights in front of him. He looks around to find many ponies wearing luxurious neon clothing walking on sidewalks. He takes off his helmet to breathe feeling the warm air hit his sweating face.

Suddenly someone crashes into him.

"Oof!" The voice of a young mare is heard. Jack looks down to see a young earth pony mare with grey fur, white mane and a long white tail. She was wearing glasses and a brown hoodie, her cutiemark looked like.. canned tuna?. She looks up to see Jack's face. "S-s-sorry! M-m-m-mister! I d-d-d-d-didn't see you!" She stutters. "M-my stupid glasses they-"

"Where am I?" Jack asks.

"H-huh? You're in Manehattan sir..."

"Mane...hattn..." Jack holds his head trying to remember. "Mane... HATT... INKY! SKY!... SHIELDS!" He drops down unconscious once again in front of the young mare.

"Oh dear!"

...

...

...

"Jack?"

* * *

Jack finds himself being strangled by a figure he couldn't recognize. He had a sword impaled through his chest. Around him were... floating... hearts?

"Now... it's time for you to kickstart your new purpose Jack!" The figure blasts him towards a river that appeared out of nowhere.

As he falls he sees the moon is heart-shaped. A crack forms and splits it in two. He splashes on the river and is carried away by the currents.

* * *

 **SPLASH!**

"Not too much water!"

"GASP!" Jack springs to life and finds himself surrounded by many... many ponies. All of them looked at Jack with fear and curiosity.

"Are you okay mister?" The same young mare approaches him.

"Where the fuck am I now?!" Jack asks.

"Barrel!"

"Top of the-"

" _Our_ Barrel"

Everypony was cutting each other off trying to answer Jack's question.

"Shut the fuck up everyone"

Everyone turns to see a blue earth stallion with blue eyes, blue mane and tail. He whore a stylish blue cape with red neon streaks. His cutiemark was a white heart. he stands in front of everyone. Looking straight at Jack's eyes.

"Welcome to Top of the Barrel. My name.. is **Vida** "

"V-v-vida... Vida... VIDAAAA" Jack gets triggered trying to remember what was so important about that name. "Vida... VIDA" He blacks out again.

"Fucking great Vida, you killed him"

 **Chapter 2: Axioms speak louder than words**


	2. Chapter 2 Axioms speak louder than words

Well things have certainly not gone according to plan huh?

Don't worry, we're just getting started.

* * *

Now we shift our focus to someone very, very special. Someone who shouldn't be inside the city.

 **He** lived on the very outskirts of Manehattan. **He** could very well walk outside and not die from the cold but **he** choses not to. **He** wants to keep up appearances.

 **He** wants to live in peace.

 **RRIIIING! RIIING!**

Or not...

He sighs and picks up the cellphone, showing the date:

 **Monday April 16 2077**

 **10:35 AM**

He checks the caller ID and responds.

"What the fuck do you want Vida"

"Heeeyyyy Dogi, we going to fuck someone up later and we got some new blood to help. Wanna join us" Said Vida through his cellphone.

"Dogi" as his friends called him or his real name, "Whitewaters". Is a dark green 'pegasus' with blavk stripes on it's hooves. it's wings were oversized for a pegasus and were webbed like a bat's. It's fur was also oversized. It's mane and tail were light blue with pink-ish tips. He was using glasses and a beanie.

"Ugh, Vida... I kinda want to be left alone right now..." Whitewaters responded laying down on the ground"

"Eh, I understand. Later faggot" Vida hangs up.

"You okay?" Said someone on another room of his 'house'.

'House' as in... an abandoned shack that was hard to find due to it not being lit up with any neon bars.

"No... I've had this strange feeling since early this morning... I feel the presence of something..." Whitewaters explained. Getting up and walking towards the main entrance.

"And what could this be?" Said the voice in another room.

"I think someone from... **my home** is h-"

 **CRASH!**

The main entrance was torn down by the sudden arrival of a shadowy figure. Whitewaters gets blown away towards a wall.

"I knew I would find you somewhere around here" Said a very excited female voice.

Whitewaters looks at the shadowy figure and feels a familiar aura surround this... this **thing.** "Ow... Well that's just bloody great. The fuck's this bloke doing here." Whitewaters' accent changes.

"What happened?! Dogi are you okay?!" A door opens to reveal a stallion with white facepaint and a jester outfit. He helps him up. "Who's that? Why are you in our home?!"

Light shines from behind to reveal the figure to be an anthro black furred bunny with purple eyes and black clothing.

"Ya blow up my walls, attack me at my own home, an' didn't even bring a housewarming gift. Now I'm just insulted" Exclaims Whitewaters

"Sup!" The bunny says with excitement.

"Axiom, the fuck do you want" Said Whitewaters. He somehow know's the bunny's name.

"I came here looking for help from an old friend, I know you have something that could be of use on my quest" She looks at his chest. "That key! What are you hidin-"

"Tri-"

Whitewaters only had to mutter that single syllabe and the bunny was gone in an instant.

"Huh?!" The jester looked at the blown off door and back at Whitewaters. "Do i need to know?"

"Nope"

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Axioms speak louder than words**

Jack wakes up lying on a table. He was out cold for a few hours after being mindfucked by his faulty memory. He notices most of the ponies there have left the building. Only 3 were in the same room with him. He stands up and looks around. He no longer had his armor on him. He was a blankflank. His eyes met a creepy pony doll on the opposite side of where he was standing.

"O-Oh! He's awake!" Said the young mare who brought him there.

"Ah, sleeping beauty finally wakes up" Chuckled a green earth pony with purple eyes and yellow mane. He was drinking on a table far away.

"It's about time, the guy must be really hungry if he was asleep that much" Said a voice on another room.

The slight sound of buzzing is heard which startles Jack, thinking it's a fly, but he was surprised to discover a green ball with wings and a bowler hat hover around the young mare. "Ugh, I can't believe you made me stay to watch over some autistic weirdo who only has mental breakdowns, Tuna" Said the green ball.

"Step! Be nice to our new guest! He just got here!" Said the young mare to the flying green thing, apparently her name is Tuna?... Would make sense considering her cutiemark. "This is Step, he's a parasprite"

Not long after she said that the Barrel's main door was torn down by the arrival of 'Axiom' who made a beeline towards Jack. She looked terrified. "Oh Jack! Thank goodness you're here!" She suddenly hugs Jack. "It was horrible! Like, I went to meet an old friend and he started acting all weird and..." Her hug began getting tighter. "And... and... He told me something nobody should know! Ooh Jack.. you always know how to calm me down" She keep hugging Jack. Who had difficulty breathing. She looked at Tuna and Step who were surprised by her arrival. "Oh, hey"

"Ugh, you again. How many doors have you destroyed now? 10?" Tuna said with concern over the broken entrance.

"At least 35! I've been counting" Axiom says, finally letting go off Jack who falls to the ground face first.

"Ugh... Do... do i know you?" Jack asked, struggling to get up.

"Oh Jack, silly pony, of course you do! We are best friends!" Axiom said with excitement.

"Wait, you know this faggot? Said Step, buzzing near the bunny.

"Oh yeah! We've known each other for a whiillleeeeeeeee!" Axiom says while kicking Jack's face.

"You... know her?" Jack said, finally getting Axiom's bunny foot away from him.

"She's a regular, but not part of our group. She only comes here to eat" Said Tuna.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Is Baiji cooking right now?" Axiom asked.

"Mmhmm!" Tuna responds.

"Righteous"

A dark grey pegasus came out of what appears to be the kitchen with a couple of bowls filled with various kinds of food. From the hole in the wall Axiom made entered a grey unicorn.

"Hey guys, I'm not gonna pay for this one this t-" He froze when his eye met Jack who just stared at him back confused. The unicorn turns around and leaves the place immediately.

"Who the fuck am I... why am I so famous?" Jack asked.

"We all are Jack... we all are" Grinned Axiom, messing with Jack's mane.

* * *

 **Let's go back a bit...**

 **Monday 5:32 AM**

"Jaaack!" Screamed Inklord as he and Sky hovered over the city and saw Jack's body quickly plummet to the ground thanks to his heavy armor.

"Damnit, he fell down so fast I lost him!" Sky said.

"Wait, we can find him with the tracker in his suit... but I think my GPS was lost with the Queenbreaker" Said Inklord as he saw the remnants of the once proud flagship burn in the air.

"Maybe they have one in this cities' HQ" Reassured Sky.

 **VRRRZOOOOOM!**

Sky and Inklord barely dodged the massive beam of death of a railgun fired at them.

"Okay, we better get the fuck outta here"

* * *

 **Monday 10:45 AM**

"So, you're having memory loss Jack? Nothing good ol' Axiom can't fix" Axiom says as she starts patting Jack in the head. "My mere presence alone should kickstart your memory" She smiles.

"Uh... no?" Jack turns to Tuna. "By the way, where's my clothes?"

"Oh" She looks around. "Over there mister!" She points to a table on the other side of the room.

Jack walks over there and finds his armor placed around the table and chairs. A blue stallion was standing next to it. "Sir.. are you rich?" He said. He had glasses, a white shirt lit up with neon red stripes and a white hat which had a single neon red ball on top. His cutiemark was a red scythe.

"I don't remember, maybe looking at it will help me" Jack said as he began to put on his armor back piece by piece. He stopped at a shoulder pad which had a symbol covered in dirt, he scrubs it off to reveal the cutiemark of Nightmare Moon and a single word. His name.

"I've never seen this type of clothing before, I hope you don't get in trouble with Mayor Rarity over this" Said the blue stallion.

"Huh?"

"Oh, yeah, as a refresher. She prohibits certain types of clothing during certain times of the day, offenders are put in jail" The blue stallion explained.

Ja9ck finishes putting on his armor and looks at one final item on the table. The Alicorn Amulet. Jack holds it in front of him with his magic, feeling a familiar aura surround it.

"Oooh... what's that?" Asked the blue stallion.

"The Alicorn Amulet" Jack somehow knew the answer.

"The what?" Said the blue stallion surprised. "Didn't you say you couldn't remember a thing?"

"I don't know... I just know what it's called..." Jack held it closer... he could hear something... it muttered a long.. slow... whisper...

" **Xacjk** "

"JACK! THERE YOU ARE!"

Jack turns his attention to the entrance to find Sky and Inklord running towards him. The blue stallion jumped away in surprise. The duo carried Jack out of TOTB. Everyone in the room watched as he was carried away by the guards.

"Aw... Good-bye Jack..." Axiom whimpered.

* * *

"Jack! What happened?! Why were you there?!" Inklord started to ask many questions to Jack. Sky was concerned at how worried Inklord got.

"Who... who even are you two?" Jack asked confused.

"Jack this is no time for your stupid jokes, we lost the Queenbreaker and most of our equipment, luckily the Royal Guard HQ of this city has managed to find replacements for most of it-" Sky explained.

"Whoa whoa whoa, you're going too fast buddy! I literally just woke up in an alleyway without recollection of what happened and suddenly i end up in.. a bar? And then you two came bursting in claiming you know me" Jack recapped recent events.

"Man, he must've hit his head hard" Said Sky.

"It doesn't matter, we'll make him remember everything at the HQ" Said Inklord.

"Will another hit in the head make him remember?" Sky suggested.

"Sky..."

 **SMACK!**

* * *

 **?**

Jack was laying on the ground. It felt.. wet... It was raining...

He stood up to find himself in a dimly lit place. No sounds. Nothing. Only a light coming from the sky. He looked down to find himself standing in a pool of blood, he jumps away from it in surprise.

 **AAAAHHHHH!**

Jack is startled by the sound of a foal screaming. He turns to the origin of the sound to find **Axiom** eating a cookie while standing on a pile of cotton and a severed limb. She points at him.

He began to step away but he tripped and fell down, only to find out he didn't have a front left... and a front right.. and... He lost all his hooves. He laid on the ground as the rain poured on his face. Slowly losing consciousness due to blood loss. Above him he could see a familiar shadow... a purple alicorn.

"...Jack?" It said. "Jack!" The alicorn descended on him as his life began to escape his body. "Jack! Don't let i-"

Jack died.

* * *

"GAAAAAH!" Jack wakes up laying on a bed. "Huh...?!" He turns to the right to see Inklord sitting next to him. "In...k...Inky?"

"About time you woke up Jack, looks like Sky was right about that" Inklord grinned.

"Right about what?"

"It doesn't matter" Inklord began typing on a PDA with his wings.

"W-where are we?"

 **Manehattan: 'Rarity's Diamonds' HQ**

 **Monday 12:34 PM**

Jack steps outside the room to find the place to be a bit smaller than the Canterlor HQ, he looked around to see many guards as you would expect. Jack noted the lack of Unicorn guards as Jack always saw Manehattan as a city where his ilk thrived. Inklord flew past him and guided him to where they needed to be. All the guards in the room began to follow them, some exchanging words of excitement and determination.

Inklord opened a door to a large conference room where Sky was already in, having friendly chats with other guards, probably telling them stories of how they handle things in Canterlot.

After a few minutes the room fills up with all the Manehattan force. Jack, Sky and Inky stood tall in the podium in front of everyone. An Orange pegasus in green fatigues and black sunglasses entered the room and began to talk:

"Alright fuckers, meet our new LNO with Empress Moon's finest. These three are not to be underestimated. These stallions can kick your ass all the way to Las Pegasus AND then some. Threat them with respect or you'll become their dinner" The pegasus exclaimed into a mic.

"Sir Yes Sir!" The guards screamed in unison.

"That massive ship you all saw explode early this morning? These three came out of it unscathed. They don't give two flying fucks about pain" The pegasus recapped. He turned to look at them. "Gentlecolts, it's a damn honor to work with you. I'm General Kick" He shook hooves with the trio.

Inklord stepped forward. "We came here to finally put an end to this rebel scum once and for all. To do that we will need all your cooperation to locate and capture the individual who sparked this very rebellion. **Vida Palabra.** "

* * *

Some minutes later after the conference. The trio and the General entered a planning room with a big map of Manehattan and it's surrounding districts.

"You three couldn't have come at a better time, we heard you three wiped out all rebel groups in Canterlot" The trio nooded. "Well, in this city there are 8 rebel groups from all the intel we've gathered" General Kick taps in the map to show a list and each groups's possible locations.

 **Capricorns**

 **Estellaris**

 **Les Miserals**

 **Escalation Protocol**

 **Silver Lining**

 **Top of the Barrel**

 **54 Inmortals**

 **Ascension**

"While there may be smaller ones, these 8 are the main big bad of this city, they even have some rogue guards from our corp" General Kick puts down an envelope filled with pictures of many guards who have defected and joined the rebellion.

Jack saw one that seemed familiar to him. A unicorn named "Gamepad". He remembers seeing that face somewhere...

"This is a fair warning, your stories have spread far and wide in most of Equestria. These guys will no doubt recognize you on sight, so be prepared" General Kick explained.

"Please tell me you got at least one of these places in deadlock" Questioned Inklord, looking at the map.

"We do, in fact. The one we currently have cornered is the one that shot down your ship. **Les Miserals** " General Kick tapped the name on the list, which caused the map to move and focus on the location of the rebels. "One of our patrol squads got into skirmish with these guys as soon as the railgun was fired"

"Send us there, NOW" Sky exclaimed. "We can turn the tides in our favor"

"Damn son, you three truly laugh at the face of death, wish my guys were like you" Said General Kick as he began to prepare transport for the trio.

"Let's see if this place is anything like Canterlot" Said Sky as he prepared his weapon.

* * *

 **Manehattan: Happytown district**

 **Monday 2:56 PM**

A truck came bursting through the warzone. Bullets bouncing off harmlessly on it's armored cover. The battle had started since the early morning and both sides were even.

"This is 1-9, deploying our 'diamonds in the rough'. That's right motherfuckers, we got 'em" Said the driver as he dodged bullets, lasers and rockets.

"Time for some actions gents, Inky, drop the notepad. Write one of your fucking poems after we finish this" Chuckled Jack as he watched Inklord quickly drop his PDA and blush.

"Alright you three as soon as I open the door you're welcome to join our party, sorry we couldn't prepare the place" Said the driver as he was nearing their destination. "One... Two... SHIT!" The driver opened the door and saw a rocket coming straight at them.

"Pfft" Jack stopped the rocket mid-air with his magic, he flips it around and let's it go back to where it came from on it's own. Blowing their far away ambushers into a bloody mess. Jack and the others quickly jumped out and ducked on cover. They were able to get a good look at what they were dealing with.

"Our objective is the green building" Sky points towards thier 'objective'.

What stood between them was a full-blown No Man's Land. Bullets and rockets being traded left and right. Corpses littered the ground, guards, rebels and even civilians.

"Why don't we just blow the whole thing down?" Said Jack as he levitated his assault rifle, readying it's under-barrel grenade launcher.

"Jack..." Inklord poked him.

Jack fires a grenade directly at the building... but a rebel pegasus for some reason decides to fly up in the middle of it's arc. Blowing up into red mist.

"JACK!" Inklord screamed.

"Okay... I got it in this next one!" Jack reloads and fires a second one... it bounces off harmlessly. "Wha... a... DUD?!" Jack can not believe what just happened. He is slapped by Inklord. "OOF"

"JACK FOR FUCKS SAKE! THERE IS INTEL INSIDE THAT FUCKING PLACE" Inklord almost jumped out of cover in his rage. A hail of bullets passed by.

"Let me guess, you want me to do it the usual way" Jack said in a bored tone.

"What do you think? The faster we finish this stupid battle the faster we get close to Vida, they must know where he is" Said Inklord.

"Ugh... you're no fun Inky" Jack casted a bubble shield around them and began walking towards the orange building. Inklord and Sky followed close behind.

"Man, I was ready for some action" Said Sky while looking at all the bullets and attacks bouncing off harmlessly.

"It's why we have Jack, with him the resistence will be gone by next week" Said Inklord with a smile as they almost got to the entrance. A squad of panicked earth pony rebels kept firing at the shield. None of them being unicorns who could dispel it. Even then, Unicorns wouldn't be able to dispel it. Jack would just suck their energy and create a new bubble. As soon as they came to contact with the bubble they were zapped far into the air and crashed down. Killing them.

* * *

 **Les Miserals HQ, Floor 3**

"Quick! Get this to anyone! Fucking any group really! Just get the fuck out of here!" Said a white pegasus. He had an eyepatch and was wearing some worn down armor. He gave a box to a unicorn who was on the street way below him. He threw it down and the unicorn quickly catched it with his magic and began to run.

 **KNOCK KNOCK... CRASH!**

The door to this room was torn down by the trio. Jack dispelled his bubble shield and everyone drew their guns ar the white pegasus.

"End of the road you miserable waste of a pony" Insulted Inklord as the white pegasus pulled out something from it's pocket. It was a lighter.

"Les Miserals may die today. But the revolution will live on!" The pegasus drops the lighter on the desk behind him. Lighting everything on fire. He opens a similar box to the one he threw.

"Nooo!" Inklord screamed in frustration. All the intel was being burned in front of him! "Son of a-"

"And you three will rot in hell with us!" The white pegasus pulls out a weapon from the box. It looked incomplete. It began to charge up.

"Is that a... OH SHIT! Jack! Create a shield!" Sky screamed, ducking behind his friends.

Jack creates a shield and the Leader of the rebel group fires it's weapon.

 **FFFZZOOOOM!**

A loud screech is heard throughout the building as the weapon fires a literal lightning strike to Jack's shield. The gun's recoil pushes the white pegasus to the fiery desk behind him, lighting his wings on fire.

The lightning strike shatters Jack's shield like glass! The trio are knocked to the ground by the hit but are unharmed.

"DIE!" The leader said as he prepared a second shot while his fur and flesh burned.

Jack scrambled, if the shot is strong enough to break the shield... he needs more power... more... **MORE.** It called to him.

Jack puts the Alicorn Amulet on.

 **FFFZZZOOOOOOOM!**

Jack slaps the lightning strike away. His eyes were a even darker shade of red and had a red aura surrounding it.

"J-Jack..?" Said Inklord surprised at Jack's sudden power increase. "How did you.."

Jack grabbed the rebel leader and decimates his body before he could say anything. Roasted guts flew everywhere. The prototype weapon dropped to the ground. Jack looked at Inklord with a menacing glare.

"One is getting away" Jack blows the wall down with his touch and goes after the unicorn.

* * *

 **Alleyways of Happytown**

"Damnit! Why did i have to take the courier job this time?!" The unicorn was running as fast as he could while carrying the box given to him. "What's even in this damn box anyway?!"

" **Where are you going?** " Said a voice behind him. He looks back to see Jack flying towards him at high speeds.

"Aaaahhh!" The unicorn screams in horror as he is tackled by Jack. They look face to face. "Aaahhh Shit! It's you! I knew you would go after me!" The unicorn recognizes Jack.

" **Of course, you're that unicorn from the bar. Gamepad, was it?** " Said Jack in a voice which wasn't his anymore.

"How do you know my name?!" Said Gamepad, he never said his name in the short moment he was inside the TOTB. "Hell, why do I ask. They probably told everything about me to you all!" He closes his eyes. "G-go on! Fucking kill me then!"

" **A pleasure** " Jack like with all unicorns was about to suck his magic and cripple him forever and with the Amulet controlling him it was sure to be an even more painful experience... Except it wasn't working... " **Huh?!** " He wasn't sucking anything!

"What are you waiting for?" Said Gamepad while shaking in terror. "Playing with your food? Now that's fucking great"

Jack kept focusing his magic to start absorbing his magic but nothing was happening. In this moment of confusion Gamepad kicks him away and runs once again. Jack bounces off the wall and chases him again.

" **FINE! I'LL JUST KILL YOU** " His Alicorn Amulet did the talking again. " **YOU'RE WORTHLESS ANY-"**

 **CRASH!**

Jack crashes into a conveniently placed lamppost in the way, instantly knocking him out.

Gamepad escapes.

* * *

"Jack! Take if off! Take it off before it corrupts you more!" Said a voice.

Jack was being grabbed by many red hooves around him, getting lost in a sea of ponies that look exactly like him. They all tried to pull him down to unknown depths.

"JACK! I DIDN'T RAISE YOU TO DIE ON ME LIKE THIS!"

* * *

"aaaaAAAAHHHHH!" Jack wakes up and pulls the Amulet away, it pulled out some skin off him too. He looks at what he has done. He is weak. He rolls to his right to see **Axiom** leaning on a wall.

"So, Jack thinks he can call a power of which he cannot understand to even stand a chance? How does it feel? Great? Horrible?" She laughs. "Hell if I know!"

Jack stands up. "Who are you?!"

"I already told you, I'm your best friend" She walks up to him. "Or did you FORGET again?" Jack tries to pull out his pistol but Axiom kicks it away and holds his mouth shut. "Now thats just rude. Trying to kill me? I would love to see you try" She punches Jack in the face. "Not like you can" She keeps punching him. "But i shouldn't get too ahead of myself" She stops, dropping Jack to the ground. "...Just one more" She kicks him which causes him to crash against the lamppost again. Cracking his armor badly.

Jack is knocked out again. Axiom leaves him there, fading away into darkness. Inklord and Sky arrive shortly after along with the protoype weapon.

"Shit! What the hell happened?!" Inklord hurries to Jack's aid. "Damn, whoever did this to him surely did a number to him. We have to get him to medical, NOW" Inklord carries Jack on his back.

Sky finds and picks up the Alicorn Amulet. "Hmm, nice amulet, Jack" He puts the amulet on a pocket in Jack's armor.

Behind them the last remains of Les Miserals burnt down. One down, 7 to go

 **Chapter 3: Axioms that shape us**


	3. Chapter 3 The Axioms that shape us

**You ever say or do something that you can't explain?**

 **Maybe it wasn't you that said it - You that did it.**

 **Maybe it was someone else - their thoughts bleeding through into your brain.**

* * *

Deep inside a lab were two earth stallions, they looked at a massive room filled with many creatures, most were ponies from all ages, dragons, anthro animals, etc.

They were each inside their own pod that fits their size, all of them seem to be connected to one huge machine in the center.

"Hey! How's the current one going?" One asked.

"Really good, I was just about done testing. Now... into the pod you go!" The other responded pressing some buttons, a pod in front of him closed and joined the others.

"What's his name?"

"Apparently his name was Spike or something, purple dragon as you can see, just a few more and the Corvus project can commence"

 **BANG!**

 **"Aaaaah!"** A front left hoof was sent flying away from it's owner by a bullet of a ridiculous caliber. The severed hoof sprayed blood on one of the hundreds of pods.

"Locker!" Screamed the other stallion as he saw his colleague slowly bleed out from it's wound. He feels a gun being placed behind his neck. Feeling the residual heat of it's recently dispensed bullet

"How do i free them" Said a feminine voice with conviction and a small sliver of fear in it's tone

"You can't" Laughed the stallion not caring if his life is taken.

* * *

 **"He definitely is"** She said to herself.

She leaned on a wall as Inklord and Skyline passed in front of her carrying the wounded Jack. Her purple eyes fix on Jack's red eyes as his unconsciousness goes away for a few seconds to also look at her eyes. It's almost as if they communicate by just... staring at each other, the message seemed to be clear for the both of them.

 **The connection was made**

Jack slipped once again into unconsciousness as soon as his eyes broke contact with her's

She looks up and closes her eyes, this rain feels... the same as all the other places she's been, it may have taken longer than she expected to find him but everytime she does.

"It's a treat" She laughed as she finished that sentence.

This would not be the first nor the last time. Not since Z-

* * *

 **Monday - 7:56 PM**

Jack was laid down on a bed in the hospital unconscious.

"Will he be alright?" Asked Sky to Inklord.

"He'll make a full recovery, can't say the same for his armor" Said the brown pegasus while looking at the pile of scrap metal that was his armor previously. "What the hell must've happened?"

"Maybe he got attacked again?" Sky thinks. "He probably got overwhelmed" He inspects it and finds the Alicorn Amulet, he puts it in his pocket.

"But you saw his eyes, the way he spoke, the way he moved around and brutally murdered their leader. He looked possessed" Inklord said while walking to the exit. "Something stronger than him must've gotten to him and... did that"

As the pegasi walk outside a duo of earth pony stallions with white lab coats and glasses enter Jack's room and take a look at him.

"Yup, he's one of those alright" Said one of them.

"Let's take him in and evaluate" Said the other.

The scientists pass by a small pony puppet that laid down in one of the chairs.

* * *

 **Rarity's Diamonds HQ**

 **Monday - 9:35 PM**

"That's one we can scratch off the list..." Said Kick as he swiped Les Miserals to the left.

"We may not have Jack for the next one but us two is enough for now" Inky said while looking at the map.

"Yeah... I wish Jack was here too.." Said Kick looking down.

"Huh?"

"Oh, sorry, was thinking out loud" Answered Kick.

"I'll review the intel you have on the remaining groups, I'll decide our next course of action tomorrow. You two can leave me alone if you want" Inky settled down and tapped the map for each group and began to read walls of text. Kick and Sky leave the room.

"So what was the weapon you recovered?" Asked Kick.

Sky pulls out the strange looking prototype. "I recognized the shaped as it looks similar to a new version of the current AA Railgun" He makes sure it's shut off. "Someone managed to make a small rifle like gun.. that shoots literal lightning bolts" He switches it on and sparkles start to fizzle and crack on the gun's exposed barrel. "Of course, it's unfinished" They reach a firing range and Sky takes aim.

 **FZZZZZZ ZOOOOOM!**

The single bolt completely annihilates the target dummy. "That doesn't mean it can't be effective" He switches it off and looks at a small logo on the grip.

 **CD**

"I wonder who's this manufacturer"

* * *

"Are you sure?"

"Yup! The source of everyone's problems is deep within that building"

"What about those three soldiers?"

"One of those dummies is on the hospital. The other 2 are helpless without him"

"My people won't like this revelation..."

"That's the point"

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Axioms that shape us**

 **Tuesday - 10:35 AM**

 **?**

Jack was inside a tube. He hears some voices from outside but can't make out what they're saying. He opens his eyes and finds himself surrounded in some strange liquid, he had a mask that allowed him to breathe, his eyes start to ache so he closes them, in this short period he was able to see two figures in front of him, both stallions, he couldn't make out what kind they were. After a few minutes the two stallions leave, their hoofsteps getting quiet fast thanks to the liquid clogging his ears. It was his time to make a move and attempt to escape.

 **Fzzz...**

Damn, his horn was suppressed.

 **CLICK!**

The sound of a button being pressed near him is heard. The tube starts to shake and the water starts to drain. The glass opens like a door, Jack falls outside along with some of the liquid.

"Ew! Ew! Ew! Icky! Yuck..." Said a voice he didn't recognize. Jack's eyes meet... 3 white toes?

"What... the.." He looks up and meets face to face with a... dog? But he was... anthropomorphic? He wore a pair of blue pants with a small piece of paper sticking out... he's going to assume his chest is bare as he can only see white fur and a black lightning bolt on the left corner near his neck, his fur was white with blue on the sides, his head was also mostly white with blue fur on the top and his ears... "The fuck?" Jack says.

"Hello hello! The name's Shinzo" He vows. "Shinzo Oshiro" He helps Jack stand up. "Interdimensional police" ...Wait what? "Are you Jack?"

"Uh..." He notices Shinzo's long black cape. Is this guy serious? "Y...es?" He receives a swift kick that knocks him down. Jack lands next to a shard of glass that reflects his face, he notices the suppression ring on his horn.

"Yep, had to make sure" Shinzo pulls out a small hilt that turns into a lightsaber. "Been told that someone called Jack was about to stir some trouble" He attempts to stab Jack but he puts his front left hoof prosthetic on the way, the blade goes through but Jack doesn't get hurt. "What?!"

Jack bucks Shinzo away which makes him leave his saber stuck on Jack's prosthetic, Jack has a new weapon! He pulls it out and holds it with his real front right hoof. Shinzo's small piece of paper gently lands near Jack and he picks it up.

* * *

 **Your assignment in Dimension 137**

 **There has been reports of an unknown Level 10* on the loose. Find it and destroy it.**

 **Subject has been looking for an insignificant Level 3* it nicknames "Jack". While his purpose is unknown you must destroy him as well as a preemptive measure.**

 ***Level 10: Incredibly dangerous world-ending entity. Already destroyed 3 or more dimensions.**

 ***Level 3: Above-average resident.**

 **~ Keepers of the multiverse**

* * *

Shinzo stands up. "Yeah, Level 3 alright" He pulls out a small ray gun. **PEW!** Jack ducks and the beam goes through the wall behind him, the hole revealing they were someplace really high in the city.

 **Alert! Breach in Floor 13 of Science Division, Unicorn Ward**

"Science division?" Jack thought to himself before focusing on Shinzo with his stolen saber.

"Uh oh, time to get a move on" Shinzo holsters his ray gun and runs towards Jack. He makes his saber shut off remotely, picks up Jack and jumps off the building through the hole.

"Wooooooaaaaaahhhhh!" Jack screamed as Shinzo lets go off him. Shinzo shot a grappling hook.

* * *

"Welcome to my humble paint shop stran- You?!"

"Sup!"

"What do you want?! You didn't come here for paint"

"You're an expert in stealth right? Go to the hospital and you'll see a pleasant surprise, it will sure give you the motivation to do something~"

"..."

* * *

 **Rarity's Diamonds HQ**

 **Tuesday - 7:35 AM**

Skyline woke up hanging upside-down in his bedroom, you know, the usual for bats.

After having breakfast he went to Inklord's room and knocked. "Hey Inky! You there?" The door slowly opened on it's own to reveal Inklord wasn't inside. "Ugh... don't tell me..."

Sure enough, going back to the command center, there he was. Inklord was sleeping with lots of envelops, papers, and multiple news reports about 'Missing ponies and disapearence of many Death Row criminals' Sky shook him a little bit to wake him up.

"N-no mom... Jack is just... my friend..." Inklord said in his sleep. "Huh...?" He opens his eyes. "Sky?"

"Wakey wakey you lazy pegasus" Sky looks at all the paper sheets strewn around the room. "Did you manage to reach a conclusion despite... all this"

"Oh... OH, yes, yes I did" Inklord starts cleaning up his mess. "The 54i" He said. "They hold a very important foothold in the city, and it's the second strongest group, you could say all the smaller ones try to replicate their gold standard, the 'Inmortal' standard. Although the 54i only care about themselves and their beliefs"

"Taking them down could cause a power surge within the criminal groups" Skyline says. "Hell, maybe they'll even start fighting each other"

Inklord nods. "Once we get Jack back we'll take down those idiots and their little battle royale"

"Great as always Inklord!" Skyline said. "Let's g-"

 **BOOOM!**

The room shook.

 **BOOOOOOOOM!**

The room shook once again.

"What the fuck?!"

The map lit up with two reds spots near the HQ. General Kick knocked down the doors. "Bitch, we got a bank heist AND a research facility being raided by 54i!"

"Are both incidents orchestrated by them?" Inklord asked.

"We're not sure, we were only able to identify 54i operatives on the office building fire" Kick answered. "But both events must have a connection"

"Inky, I'll handle the bank heist, save some of those 54 fuckers" Skyline took a helmet and ran out.

Inklord looked at the map and then looked at Kick. "Mobilize"

* * *

 **Tom Rook Bank**

 **Tuesday - 8:55 AM**

Skyline looked upon one of the biggest guard lockdowns he's ever seen, trucks, cars, lot's of guns. There was absolutely no way whoever is pulling off this heist to come out of there alive.

He saw as a group of heavily armored pegassi entered the bank. They waited.. no gunfire is heard at all...

"Something's wrong... This is the second team we've sent" Said the captain of the lockdown.

"I'm going in, you guys are fucking useless" Skyline exclaimed as he pulled out the prototype lightning gun and flapped his bat wings.

The interior of the bank was completely dark, only light sources were his suit and a flashlight. The interior was... not welcoming at all, in fact, the whole place was painted red!

"I think i shouldn't be here..." Sky whispered.

"Good idea"

"Huh?!" He shines his flashlight in the direction of the voice. All the light shows is the rooting corpses of the last team that went inside. All mutilated, burned, organs splattered everywhere, behind it all sat a small pony shaped plushie that Sky figured it probably belonged to a foal here.

 **CLINK!**

"What the fuck"

* * *

 **Coalescence Research Center**

 **Tuesday - 9:01 AM**

Inklord was dropped in the middle of the battle. Complete contrast from the silent anxiety of the bank lockdown. He stares into a similar war zone like yesterday, bullets flying everywhere, the occasional laser, death making the air toxic. In the center of it all stood his objective, the "Coescence" facility, the creators of most technological advances of today. What could've caused them to raid such an important place so recklessly?

 **Welcome back to Nightmare OS ver. 1.15 Inklord Featherwing!**

Putting on his helmet he began a scan of the interiors. As expected there's a lot of hostiles in and out of the main building. He spots an opening he could use on a nearby alleyway. He looked at the main entrance, he watched as a duo of guards attempt to push inside but are brutally shot in the face by a 54i squad. He just hopes the same won't happen to him on his attempt.

He activates a cloaking device on his suit, rendering him completely invisible, he must keep flying to a minimun as they'll be able to see his flight trail. He manages to sneak to the alleyway and avoided any puddles, luckily it wasn't raining. He finds a fire exit and enters, his face imediately flashed with a blinding light.

"AAAHHH!" Screamed a voice he didn't recognize.

"WHAT THE FUCK" Inklord stumbles and crashes face first into a wall, his cloaking deactivates.

"Oh thank fucking Luna, you're one of them!" Said the voice turning off it's flashlight.

"Huh... wha..." Inklord's vision was blurred.

"My squad used the same entrance, we were ambushed but we took out all of them... only I remain though..." Said the voice who approached Inklord and helped him.

Inklord's vision finally focused on his unknown ally. He seemed familiar.

"What the fuck"

* * *

 **Tom Rook Bank**

 **9:10 AM**

Sky's eyes couldn't believe what he was witnessing. A small brown foal with black hair and tail was somehow carrying 10 money bags. The foal looked at Sky.

" **AAAAAAAAAAA** " The foal screamed. **POP!** It blew up into a pile of cookies, the bags all toppled down.

"What in the ever loving fu..." Sky turns around and notices the plush toy is gone. He looks back and- "FUCKING HELL" Now theres 10 brown foals carrying the bags inside a brown tank with a cookie sticker that popped into existence.

" **WOOF!** Bad guy spotted Pup!" Said one foal.

"WOOF! Copy that Pup, Pup commence Pupperation Payday!" Said another that popped it's head out from the tank with a military helmet. The tank roared to life while the other 'Pups' threw their money bags inside the tank and promptly blew up into piles of cookies. The tank took aim at Sky.

"I would like an explanation" Muttered Sky.

* * *

 **Coalescence Research Center**

 **9:10 AM**

"Jack?!" Said Inklord.

"Huh? Who? The name's Sandman" He was a blue unicorn with blue eyes who had the exact same mane and tail color and looks of Jack, his mane style was identical too! "Sandman Blueplay" His armor was lit up in similar red neon like Jack's

"Oh-... Sorry... though you were... uh... a friend. Name's Inklord Featherwing" Answered Inklord embarrased.

"It's okay, now Mr. Inklord, I've heard you're a higher rank than me, That means i must follow you" Said Sandman, getting his rifle ready.

"O-ok.. Ja- I mean Sandman" Stuttered Inklord. He drew out his pistol and activated his helmet scanner, his objective was to reach the 54i leader, he'll have to interrogate one of their members to know it's location.

* * *

 **Top of the Barrel**

 **10:35 AM**

She gently placed the glass that was once full of cider down. Something unheard of from someone like her. She looked up at a clock. "Almost time..."

"Almost time for what, miss?" Said Tuna with curiosity as she passed by her to clean a table.

"Date with destiny" She looks down at her fluffy black furry arms.

"Well, good luck!" She cheered as she carried an empty bottle to the kitchen.

She looked at the small mare and laughed. She turned to the left to look at a TV hanging from the ceiling, on it was the live broadcast of the bank heist and the 54i raid of the research facility. She made her move in this game of chess, now all she needs is for them to fall right into her setup.

"Man, lots of shit happening lately" Said Step from a table away from her.

"It certainly is weird, I wonder if it's all connected" Said a blue stallion.

"Werd shut up, you don't know shit" Step screamed annoyed. Werd looked down.

She got off her chair and began walking towards the entrance, she didn't blow it away like previous times. "You're not ready for what's coming"

"Yeah yeah yeah, you always say that, but WHEN is it coming?" Said Werd.

She looks up to the highest building in the city, very... very far away... her eyes catch a small red dot falling.

"Today"

* * *

 **Coalescence Research Center**

 **9:40 AM**

"Alright fucker, spit it out" Inklord questioned their hostage. With the help of Sandman's unicorn magic they managed to tie him down on a chair, they quickly hid in one of the private offices.

"I ain't telling you shit!" Spits out their hostage. He was a green dragon with yellow scales, he was wearing a black hoodie and grey pants plastered with exactly 54 glowing neon gold dragons.

"We'll play the good cop and bad cop, except this time" Inklord drew his knife, he signals Sandman to watch their surroundings so no 54i members ambush them. "I'll play both roles" He rubbed the knife on the dragon's left knee. "But you can shorten this interrogation if you reeeally want"

The dragon looked at the pegasus and then the knife. He was a dragon.

So he prepared to breathe fire at them.

 **SHANK!**

"AAAA- MMMMMM!" Inklord quickly covered the dragon's mouth. He had slashed a bit of the dragon's left leg. He didn't want to go that far... yet.

"Shhh... shhhh... keep doing that and this will end sooner than expected" Inklord wispered to it's ear.

The dragon settled down and Inklord removed his hooves from the dragon's mouth. The dragon gulps. "T-the 54i have c-c-c-close connect-i-ions to most of the rebel network"

Inklord raises an eyebrown. "Is that so? But that's for the future, let's focus on the now" Inklord rubbed the knife on the dragon's chest. "Where is your dear leader?"

The dragon shook. "The 54i will never yie- AH AH AH AH MMM MMM MMM MMM!" Inklord repeatedly stabbed the dragon's chest, being careful to not damage anything important.

"Definitely yielding for me" Jokes Sandman.

Inklord lets go off the dragon's mouth again. "Alright... alright... fine... She is in the top.. floor..." The dragon looks down to look at it's wounds, he starts to blackout from trauma. Inklord steps on the dragon's feet, carefully moving his hoof through it's bare green claws trying to get a reaction to keep him conscious.

"He's gone for now" Inklord puts a black bag on it's face and moves his chair to a dark corner. "After we're done here I'll tell them to pick him up for further interrogation" He flies to Sandman.

"I heard him say top floor, that's where the most important project is being held" Sandman states.

"Then that's where we're going" Inklord points forward. "On me"

* * *

 **Tom Rook Bank**

 **9:12 AM**

Sky ducked under the blast, it took down the wall behind him, the tank then began to move towards him but he quickly rolls away.

"Retreeeeeat!" Screamed Pup as his tank blasted it's way through the blockade. Sky runs outside to catch up but the tank is pretty fast somehow. He looks at a not-damaged hoverbike and hops on. He starts it up and zooms through thr street faster than normal flight. The hoverbike's neon blue lights left a pretty flight path.

Sky manages to reach the tank and questions how it goes so fast.

Inside the tank there's a Pup running in a conveyor belt which seems to be the engine. "Commander Pup! Enemies approaching!" The Pup with the military helmet takes out his binoculars and spots Sky. "Kill him!" Three rows of plasma rifles pop out of one hole and aim at Sky.

"Oh Sh-" Sky barely manages to dodge the storm of bullets that began to be fired. The plasma rifles combined fire completely destroy 3 buildings they passed by. "Fuuuuuck!" His hoverbike was about to tip over for being so close to the floor, he jumps and manages to hold onto the tank. The hoverbike rolls out of control and blows up in the distance. Sky feels something hug his back, he turns to find the same plushie from before but now it was holding a knife.

The plush hissed and swing the knife close to Sky, he kicks it inside the tank and climbs to the top to get in himself. He swings open the hatch to find himself staring down the barrel of a shotgun. He quickly dodges the blast and grabs the gun. "Gotcha!- WOAAAH!" The Pup swings around the gun with Sky effortlessly. Sky jumps inside to find the whole tank is controlled by a bunch of Pups. They all scream in unision at their intruder.

The tank fires a shot at a bridge they were approaching and in the panic the Pup that was driving lets go causing the tank to crash into a nearby building and spinning out of control. The tank manages to stop on it's side just before the hole in the bridge. Sky climbs outside slightly hurt thanks to his armor.

"What... the fuck... this is the strangest heist... I..." He lies down and notices it started to rain. He looks to the side to see both the plushie and 'Pup' standing with weapons ready to keep fighting. Sky stands up. "Alright you freaks" He takes out the prototype weapon and turns it on. "Thrill me"

* * *

 **Coalescence Research Center**

 **10:26 AM**

"Alright, we should be close" Whispered Inklord after swiftly cutting a stallion's neck and gently placing him down. Sandman scouts ahead.

"Two more up ahead, they're guarding a door" Said Sandman as he came back.

Inklord pings the two and scans the door they guard, it leads to a massive room. "Bingo" He hides behind a desk and so does Sandman. He looks at the guards, one is a unicorn and the other is an gryphon, both are wearing the same golden dragon clothing their dragon hostage has.

"They're perfectly aligned, can you fly super fast and slice their necks?" Suggests Sandman.

"That... could work..." While Sky is better at flying out of the two, he could pull off something simple like this. He sneaked to one side and held his knife steady on his left hoof. The guards talk to each other.

"So, what the hell are we guarding?" Said the unicorn.

"I dunno, boss didn't say, taking her sweet time inside tho" Answered the gryphon.

"She looked pretty concerned when she gave us the order to raid this place, think she's hiding something from- GUUUH" Their necks were cut. Sandman slides in to quickly catch the unicorn before his fall makes noise, Inklord catches the gryphon.

Inklord and Sandman look at the door. "I think we should disguise ourselves..." Says Inklord looking at the 54i corpses. He takes off his helmet and pulls out the scanner gadget.

"Huh? Why?" Asked Sandman.

"She'll probably notice us from miles away, I read that she has a special gun capable of piercing any type of surface so..."

"We're as good as dead... let's hope this works"

The sign above the door said: **SP/CORVUS**

 **10:33 AM**

The doors slide open, the duo enter the massive lab with their 54i hoodies and pants, Sandman admires the scenery with curiosity while Inklord tries not to lose focus on the objective, his scanner is pinging all the bodies inside the pods, he can't figure who's actually standing. His scanner is supposed to only ping the living.

All these creatures are alive.

"Damnit! What are all these guys doing here anyway?!" Inklord gets in front of one and does a deeper scan. "Angel Grace, Unicorn, Age 19, ...Death Row... 'Not enough sparkles on her dress'" He moves on to another one. "Cristal, A-alicorn?!, Age 26, Death Row, 'No alicorns allowed'" He moves to one more. "Patchwork, Abyssinian, Age 22, Death Row, 'Walking barefoot'"

"So.. these are all criminals? Sandman says.

"Death row" Now that that was cleared up Inklord hides his scanner in his pocket.

"Keep trying bitch, you'll never figure it out" A male voice is heard in one corner of the room. They follow it until they spot a orange earth stallion tied down alongside... an anthro figure with the same 54i clothing, all that could be seen were it's blue claws and blue feet. It's hood was up, covering the back of it's face. It's right arm was a prosthetic, it had a beautiful golden dragon engraved across it.

The 'leader' pulled a very stylish revolver, it had the same golden dragon engraving on both sides, 'The Annihilator' as it was called, it fires a custom made caliber just for the gun and as Inklord explained it is capable of destroying any type or armor.

The leader aims at it's hostages head. "Just fucking tell me... please..." The leader said in a feminine tone almost... crying in fact.

"Pussy, you keep putting that gun on my face, but you know how 'valuable' I am!" Scoffed the green stallion. The duo notice the pony corpse with a missing hoof near him. "Here's the kicker miss! Those pods are locked FOREVER!"

The 54i leader was fucking livid, she shook like an enraged child. Her hood falls off to reveal she is a blue female dragon. She begins punching the pod in front of her. "Spike... SPIKE! Ember is here... Answer me... It's me... Ember..." She doesn't want to shoot the pod or machinery in fear of all of it breaking down.

"Uh... boss?" Said Sandman pretending to be a member. Inklord shook in fear, he hopes this works.

"H-...huh?" Ember turned. "Why are you two not... forget it.." She was crying. "You have probably noticed why i brought you all here... Everyone is here... all of the missing citizens... our families...our friends... our people..."

"Not like their lives mattered in the slightest!" Said the green stallion, Inklord and Sandman try to hold their laughs.

" **SHUP UP!** " Ember pulled out her gun at the green stallion with all the fear gone from her eyes.

 **CRASH!**

* * *

 **Skies of Manehattan**

 **10:40 AM**

"Wooooooaaahhh!" Screams Jack as he falls down, the city grows larger as he falls. He looks behind him to see Shinzo used a grappling hook on the building they were on to break his fall. "Okay Jack, focus, you can break the suppresion ring... focus your magic..." The lower part of his horn begins to glow it's usual red. "Not like... your life depends on it or anything..." His magic manages to surround the ring and begins to pull it apart. He opens his eyes to see the streets below getting closer. "Come on... come on!"

 **CRACK!**

The ring breaks apart! His horn is now fully usable! He teleports just in time, warping directly to Shinzo and giving him a mean sucker buck.

"OOOF- Almost a level 4..." Shinzo holds the grappling hook with his left hand and swings his lightsaber around but Jack keeps teleporting away from his attacks, he ends up accidentally cutting his own grappling hook and begins falling. "Shiiiiiiiit!" He pulls out a small gadget and presses a button. "Ha!" His falling direction shifts towards the building and he gracefully slides on the glass, the gadget had shifted his gravity and now could walk on the building.

"Of course!" Jack shot magic lasers but Shinzo was dodging them all, he jumps towards Jack with his sBer but Jack blocks it with a magic shield. Jack then creates a small magic explosion behind him to propel himself and Shinzo away from the glass. Holding on tight he holds Shinzo's limbs with magic with his back towards the wall as the changed gravitation pulls them towards the window.

 **CRASH!**

The window breaks on Shinzo's back, destroying his cape and other clothing, they continue 'falling' through the floor, passing by many confused ponies as desks, chairs, etc. crashed against Shinzo. Finally, the glass window on the opposite side damages Shinzo's gadget and his gravity goes back to normal. They both fall down. Jack kicks Shinzo down one more time to speed his fall while Jack uses magic to safely land. Shinzo however shoots a reserve grappling hook that ends up stabbing his prosthethic, pulling him down as he teleported, warping them both.

* * *

 **Coalescence Research Center**

 **10:55 AM**

Shinzo crashed through the roof first and landed with a roll, startling everyone else, he pulls his hook and Jack comes through the same hole, Shinzo greets him with a mean punch to his face that detaches Jack's prosthetic and sends him flying towards everyone else. He lands beside Inklord.

"What the fuck?! Jack?!" Inklord said surprised.

"Uh oh, witnesses" Shinzo said as he pulled out his ray gun which prompted Ember to aim her Annihilator to Shinzo instead. "Cute, but that gun won't work on-"

 **BANG!**

Ember fired.

Shinzo somehow grabs the bullet and with this momentum he spins around and throws it back at them. Everyone jumps down to dodge it and the bullet goes through Spike's stomach. He snapped out of his forced unconsciousness and gave his final breath as he died. Ember stands up to see Spike's stomach torn apart by her own gun.

"No... Spi-.." She wipes a tear off her face. "Spike..."

Jack teleports behind him and headbutts him. Shinzo counterattacks with his shoulder and pins Jack down. "Cheers mate!" He points his ray gun directly to Jack's face.

Jack was about to cast a spell when another figure rushes in and tackles Shinzo away. "Huh?!" Everyone else is surprised by the arrival of another figure in a hoodie who began punching Shinzo relentlessly.

"You. Don't. Fuck. With. My. Jack!" Said the new arrival, clearly female from the voice alone, a small fluffy tail and black furred feet are all that can be seen as she covers herself in a hoodie. Inklord rushes to Jack and picks him up.

"Jack! What are you doing here?! I left you at the hospital!" Inklord asks as he flies towards Sandman with Jack.

"Beats me, I don't remember anything since last night... did we get Les Miserals? What's going on?" Jack asks with a lot of confusion.

"Quick recap, yes, we did get Les Miserals and now we're fighting the 54i, you and that mutt dropped in as we tried to get their leader and we're as confused as you are" Inklord recaps.

"I... woke up somewhere else... inside a tube and then I met that guy who then tried to kill me after learning my name..." Jack looks at Ember who was still mourning over Spike. "What's with her? And all these other creatures?"

"Seems they were performing experiments on death row criminals, she seems to be very attached to that one dragon, but we should focus on her later" Sandman says. "The name's Sandman" He boops. "Nice to meet a fellow unicorn guard!"

"Ok..." Jack looks at the hoodie girl who still had Shinzo on the receiving end of a million punches.

"Fuckin- Get this bitch off me!" Screamed Shinzo who couldn't sustain their mysterious ally.

"Jack is MINE! MINEE!" The hoodie girl said.

Ember stood up, she seemed to finally be at peace. She unholstered her gun and made a long twirl on her prosthetic as she slowly began rising her metal arm until it was high enough. She whispers. "The only one getting out of this room alive is me" Sandman rushes to her and grabs her arm in an attempt to throw her aim off.

 **BANG!**

The shot was fired directly at hoodie girl who skillfully jumped over it, reaching the ceiling and bouncing back towards her with a kick to her face. Ember drops the Annihilator and it slides harmlessly on the ground. Sandman keeps Ember on the ground with his magic.

Shinzo gets up and shoots a taser at the hoodie girl.

"WaaaAAaAAooooAAAAH!" She is tased and falls to her knees. "What.. the... fuck?! You can harm me?!"

"Oh shit, Level 10 over here" He pulls out one final gadget. A small blue cube. "This should do the trick.." He presses a button on the top and it starts sucking air in, he aims it at hoodie girl and it starts sucking her in. She holds on to one of the pods.

"Waaaaaahhhh!" Her hood falls off to reveal she is in fact Axiom. "Holy shit! Jack! Be useful for once and save your best friend over here!"

Jack just looked at her and felt an strange motivation to actually help, he lets go of Inklord's grasp and teleports in front of Shinzo, kicking the cube away which drops Axiom to the floor weakened.

"Alright fuck this-" Shinzo sucker punches Jack to the floor he lands beside his prosthetic. "I've had enough of everyone's bullshit" He shoots out a force field and traps everyone else but Jack and Axiom.

Axiom struggles to get up. This guy really means business. She looks over to her left to find Ember's Annihilator laying on the ground, she crawls to it.

"This should be enough" Shinzo begins tapping some buttons on the cube. He looks at Jack trying to put his prosthetic back on. "Both of you are getting one way tickets to-"

"Jack!"

Jack looks to his left to see Axiom push the Annihilator towards him, he catches it with his real hoof and forcefully shoves it inside his prosthetic.

 **BANG**

Jack fired. The recoil of the Annihilator destroys his prosthetic. The bullet travels at high speeds and-

 **BOOM!**

Shinzo's head blows up in a horriying manner, bits of his former head and blood fly everywhere, splattering the surrounding area. Shinzo's body falls to it's knees and drops dead. His blood making a large pool on the ground and drenching his blue and white fur in it. His jugular could be seen.

The force field goes away and everyone drops safely. Inklord rushes to Jack once again.

"Jack! Holy shit! You okay?" Inklord holds him up again.

"Y-yeah..." He looks at Shinoz's headless body. "Inky..." He looks around. "Wheres Sky?"

"Oh... he went to a bank heist that was happening at the same time" Inklord responds. "I hope he's okay.."

They both look over to Sandman putting cuffs on Ember and freeing the scientist hostage.

"Thanks... That was the strangest moment of my life.." Said the scientist. "My name is Quantum Leap" He puts on glasses. "If you want you could let me deal with the leader of the 54i" He said with an evil smile while looking at Ember and gave her a swift kick in her face, the magical cuffs Sandman placed on Ember only allowed her head to move.

"No, you have like a hundred others to play with, we're taking her to custody" Said Inklord. "Sandman, help me take her and the other dragon to HQ" He looks back to Quantum. "Do you know where the PA system is?"

Jack stands up and looks at Axiom. He doesn't remember her from yesterday. She stands up too and they stare at each other's eyes. Jack slightly titls his head to the right, as if he's telling her something. Axiom holds a hand on her chest and shakes, almost as if she's doubting. Jack closes his eyes, opens them a few secons later, She's gone.

"Jack?" Inklord calls for him. "Lets go, we got some 54i to demoralize"

* * *

 **Carousel Bridge**

 **11:40 AM**

Amidst the wreckage of the damaged bridge and some buildings shot by the tank. Axiom made her entrace, warping in at high speeds and leaving a fiery trail behind her as she halted to a stop.

"Alright everyone stand back, we got a Axiom back in Action situation here" She summons a dark twin-blade as she notices her surroundings. "Aaand what do we have here?"

* * *

 **Attention my fellow inmortals.**

Ember's voice was heard throughout the building, making everyone inside and outside stop firing, the battle finally stopped.

 **We have lost.**

The remaining survivors were shocked.

 **Our spirit has been broken**

The guard began detaining them. Some tried to flee and some just surrendered.

* * *

 **All**

Axiom looks upon piles and piles of cookies throughout the place.

 **Hope**

She notices a pile of cotton in front of her. If began shaking.

 **Is**

From the pile jumps out a bat pony with a plushie's head on it's mouth as it rabidly bit it to bits. It turns it's head to Axiom reveal it's Sky with the Alicorn Amulet on his chest.

 **Lost**

 **Chapter 4: Jack to Xacjk**


	4. Intermision: Chasing the devil

**Intermission: Chasing the devil**

 **y4u2e:ta7sd**

* * *

It was late. Her eyes focus on a building with two floors in front of her, she was driving her hover car way over the speed limit. Her eyes filled with malice and floored it.

On the main entrance to the building a pegasus and a abyssinian stood guard. They spot her car moving right towards them, they think it's not going to crash into them.

 **CRASH!**

'She' flies out the front window and grabs their guns as the car crushes the guard duo. 'She' does a twirl in the air and fires without concern on every direction, countless ponies and other creatures try to fight back but are caught in the bullet hell 'She' unleashed, her guns run out of bullets so 'She' throws them away.

'She' runs to the next room and tackles one unicorn that was holding a silenced pistol with it's magic, 'She' quickly takes it and fires two very precise shots to two earth ponies who went her way with a lead pipe and a saber. 'She' stands up and kills the unicorn.

From the next room bursts a huge group of ponies with various weapons, with silenced pistol in hand 'She' enters another room and locks the door behind her. From the outside her enemies began to strategize and prepare for when 'She' eventually comes out as there is no other way out for her.

However... Inside, 'She' turns around and comes across with... **the power generator**

It didn't take her two seconds to know what she had to do.

The lights go out and everyone panics in the ensuing blackout.

'She' opens her door. Screams, ponies telling others to get the reserve generators on, gunshots being fired, absolute chaos. When the reserve generator is finally turned on 'She' pushes a pegasus to the next room with a suprised attached to it's chest.

The pegasus was covering it's eyes in fear and when opened notices a block of C4 was attached to his chest. He screams for another pony who comes to his aid and tries to detach it.

 **BOOOOM!**

The C4 explodes and tears them apart. 'She' charges in with silenced pistol in hand, killing 3 other enemies before the pistol ran out and threw it with enough force for the gun to embed itself on an anthro dog's face. A unicorn with an assault rifle ran towards her shooting it's gun. 'She' dodges most of the bullets and manages to get close and slaps the rifle away, 'She' kicks the unicorn's chin, instantly snapping it's neck.

'She' goes upstairs to the second floor, rifle in hand. 'She' is imediately attacked by an anthro cat with a shield, her rifle's bullets just bounce off so 'She' instead just steals his shield and slaps him away with it. He is launched and his body is completely flattened on the wall by the sheer force of the strike.

At long last 'She' reaches the final room, she kicks down the door with a single kick and aims her rifle at someone.

That someone is typing something really fast to a computer connected to various machines amd generators. He manages to press enter just as 'She' shoots and destroys the monitor. This someone reveals itself as an ominous pair of glowing yellow eyes sith a huge evil smirk on his face, the rest of his body is obscured by a robe. His eyes shine a menacing yellow as he summons a pair of purple blades made of arcane energy. He rushes to her as 'She' fires the remaining bullets of her rifle, he deflects all bullets and attempts to slice her, 'She' blocks it with a twin-blade she summoned.

Both begin to clash while the machines around them began to work on something. Both creatures are evenly matched as the fight reaches a definitive stalemate.

 **WOOOSH!**

A portal opens beside them that pushes them away. From the portal emerges an arm that grabs the edge and begins pulling itself out. A brown cat with black stripes emerges with a long red cape on his back and a visor on his face that covered his eyes, He pulls out a familiar light saber. He rushes to the robed pony and pins him to a wall, the hood falls to reveal he is a grey unicorn with a scar on his left eye.

The machine shakes the room and tears a hole in a wall. Creating a red colored poetal thay began sucking the everything inside, the machines gave away first.

The unicorn kicks the cat in the face and laughs as he is sucked inside the portal.

The entire building goes down.

* * *

The next morning, news about what happened here began to spread, there are no witnesses so ponies could only wonder what could've taken down this group.

With the recent "War on the Criminal Underworld" that began on Thursday, one could easily think it was Rarity's diamonds. But not even THEY took reasponsibility.

In a nearby building 'She' looked at everyone gathering around. Her eyes shine a **red glow**.


	5. Intermision: What we all share

**He came from the shadows**

 **Shadows**

 **Shadows that refuse to leave**

 **Leave**

 **Leave behind the sins of the past and accept the new world with a new mindset**

 **Mindset**

 **Mindset that**

* * *

 **Intermission: We all share**

 **4M:1don0ya5MA**

His return came unnanounced and without opposition. He took what belonged to him.

But that wasn't enough. It was never enough. He has a need. It called for him, whatever it is... He could feel it.

A deep **connection** , An old rivalry perhaps? A long lost family ancestor? Perhaps... even a brother... Or maybe... It was himself? It wanted to meet him.

He can't **drown** himself in such deep thoughts. He has to tend to his own portion of the world while everyone else suffered. But he had the resources. He _could_ if he wanted to.

Turning back to his quarters after staring at the frozen wasteland that covered the land he laid down to rest, maybe he'll think better after some sleep...

 **GAAAAHHHAAAAH!**

He jumped out of his bed with a loud shriek, two guards came but he ordered them to leave him alone. He ran to the nearest mirror, his metallic armor on his hooves causing a bit of a ruckus. He got close and stared at himself. He was still **himself.** Red eyes... check, red horn... check... there was a large burnt mark on his chest.

He touched the scar, getting slight pain from the mild touch but he noticed the shape... it looked like...

 **"Xacjk"**

That single name escaped his throat. He didn't know why he said it. He doesn't recognize it, it doesn't sound like something he would just say out of the blue. Is this a calling?

He meditated for a few minutes, the pain and the burnt mark were gone. Just as he was about to say something he blacked out.

* * *

He was laying on the ground. It felt.. wet... It was raining...

He stood up to find himself in a dimly lit place. No sounds. Nothing. Only a light coming from the sky. He looked down to find himself standing in a pool of blood, he jumps away from it in surprise.

 **AAAAHHHHH!**

He is startled by the sound of a foal screaming. He turns to the origin of the sound to find a strange creature he's never seen before eating a cookie while standing on a pile of cotton and a severed limb. She points at him.

He began to step away but he tripped and fell down, only to find out he didn't have a front left... and a front right.. and... He lost all his hooves. He laid on the ground as the rain poured on his face. Slowly losing consciousness due to blood loss. Above him he could see a familiar shadow... a purple alicorn.

"...Jack?" It said. "Jack!" The alicorn descended on him as his life began to escape his body. "Jack! Don't let It consume you! Jack?... **Son**...?"

Jack died.

... Who is Jack?

He got up, he realized this wasn't him, the dream was controlling him... forcing him to do the actions of someone else. The purple alicorn jumped away in surprise.

" **L-Luna...?** "

"Y-you... you're back?!"

" **Who. Is. Jack? Why did you call me that?!** "

"Why are you here?! We banished you!"

" **That is not of your concern, answer what I have asked** " He corners Luna in the dream. " **This is not my dream, I know you have power over these, Why am I here?** "

"I-...I..."

 **"Is... Jack... T-** "

* * *

He was forced out of his dream by the strange creature he saw in his dream, it pinned him on a wall by grabbing him by the neck, strangling him.

"Shhhhhhhhhh..." It shushed. "He is mine... don't worry about him.. ok?" It whispered to his left ear. "If I see you near that guy, I'm gonna wipe you out of existence itself, got it?"

He melted on the wall and moved to the floor in a shadowy form, emerging as a bigger and menacing monster made of black fire.

She naps her finger and he drops back to his stallion form.

" **W-what?!** "

"Hmmm?" She shrugs with a smile. "Think that just becoming a creature of shadows is enough? Don't make me laugh, not even anything Jack tries to use will be able to get close to me" She boops the stallion. "For I am-..." She covers her mouth. "Oops! I'm not supposed to say that yet!" She looks at **YOU. THE READER.** "That would ruin the surprise!"

" **GUARDS!** "

"Aaaand.. that's something I can just dispel" She starts backing away to the balcony in his room as three shining guards show up with spears. "I could just destroy you all in an instant..." She jumpa to the railing, the entire Empire laid below her. "Hehe.. But we all have roles to play! Act 2 is about to start!" She points to the black stallion and blinks. "I hope to see you there on act 3" She jumps off.

She never hit the ground, she just vanished in mid-air.

The guards looked down the balcony and looked back at their king.

"Y-your majesty...? What are we going to do?" One of them said.

" **We've been hiding in our corner of the world for far too long...** "

* * *

 **6dhuatr:5s7y**

Snow kept hailing. He didn't care, their coats were used to this weather.

He happened upon a place that suddenly felt warm... one of his soldiers bumped against a metallic sign covered in snow. He wiped the snow off.

 **Tartarus**

He couldn't believe it, it's still here.

He ran up the stairs to find a massive pile of snow, swiping some away with magic he found a lock. Exactly what he was looking for, his horn lit up.

 **CRACK!**

 **"AAAAAHHHHAAAAHHH!"**

He blacked out.

* * *

He found himself staring at a mirror. The mirror began to slowly crack.

Each crack changed his reflection to someone else.

A pegasus.

A dragon.

A unicorn.

A set of two long ears on the top, no face.

Another unicorn.

And himself.

The mirror shatters and two sets of black claws draw near.

* * *

He woke up again at the bottom of the stairs, He fell down during his sleep. He looked up. The door was open.

 **THE DOOR WAS OPEN**

* * *

 **APPROACH THE FINAL DOOR**

 **DOOR**

 **DOOR HAS TO OPEN**

 **OPEN**

 **OPEN OUR HELL**

 **HELL**

 **HELL OF OUR CURRENT FATE**

 **FATE**

 **FATE YOU MUST ACCEPT**

 **ACCEPT**

 **ACCEPT A NEW BODY**

 **BODY**

 **BODY WITH NEW EXPERIENCE**

 **EXPERIENCE**

 **EXPERIENCE A NEW WORLD**

 **WORLD**

 **WORLD WITH A NEW CYCLE**

 **CYCLE**

 **Is what we all share**


	6. Intermission: Anamnesis

**Show me something that you recognize**  
 **Is it me**  
 **Knowing that you can now see**  
 **Clearly see everything**

* * *

 **ACCESS: RESTRICTED**  
 **DECRYPTION KEY: 73XK5V2PG1$AUN-326**  
 **REP #: 002-A899OF-COC**  
 **AGENT(S): FLEUR-135**  
 **SUBJ: Intercepted transmission**

 **SENSITIVE! – CONTENTS BELOW SNIFFED FROM ENCRYPTED DIAMOND VIDEOCONF – SENSITIVE!**

* * *

"Uh... Huh..?"

They woke up in a pile of snow and quickly swiped it off their body. It got up. It was definitely not a pony.

"How did I get here...?"

It looked around. Only snow... some dead trees... And more snow. It opened it's left hand and noticed that it wasn't capable of feeling the snow.. AND the cold around them. It's almost as if nothing was real. They walked up to one of the dead trees and began to scratch it.

"What is going on?

 **Welcome, Patchwork**

The abyssinian's fur stands up in surprise. "Who?! What?! H-how did you know my name?!" The abyssinian manages to catch it's glasses before they got lost in the snow. Now that Patchwork looked at it, it noticed it's barefeet didn't really feel the weight of the snow, lifting it up made the snow act like actual snow, fall-off and join the rest, putting it back down... Patchwork noticed the discrepancy as it got covered in snow again.

The floor felt completely flat and solid despite the snow covering it. Trying to put her foot down on a bigger pile still resulted in it going all the way down. The snow was definitely fake.

Everything was.

"Where am I?" Asked Patchwork to the disembodied voice.

 **You're about to enter a perfect new world, free from everything wrong.**

"What a shitty birthday... if it is still my birthday..." Patchwork though to themself, having no idea it's been 3 weeks since their birthday.

 **In this place, everyday is your birthday.**

Patchwork got bored just by listening to the mysterious voice. "Aaaand.. do you have a name?"

 **I was never given a name.**

"Pathetic" They chuckled.

 **You're not the first to act rude towards me.**

"Huh? There're others?"

 **Indeed. You will join them soon enough.**

"Why are we here?" Patchwork asked while trying to make a snowball.

 **I was created with the purpose to create life after death. Secure a safe haven for the victims of calamities.**

"Wait... does that mean... I'm dead?" Patchwork dropped the snowball.

 **No. You're all sleeping.**

"Uh..."

 **And you'll wake up... Soon.**

The snowy wasteland began being consumed by ominous black smoke. Patchwork couldn't find a way out.

"Hey! Voice! Is this all part of this 'Afterlife'?!" Patchwork screamed.

No answer.

"Aahh... What the fuck am I supposed to do?! It's everywh- huh.." They looked at it's hand... It was blowing up into small blue pixels."What the?!" Patchwork looked down. It's entire body was slowly fading away into a wireframe. "Aaahhh!"

As the black smoke consumed everything, Patchwork was also being consumed by the cirtual world itself, in a few seconds Patchwork's entire body was nothing but a wireframe that dropped dead.

As the black smoke consumes the floor below the wireframe, it leaves the body untouched, the wireframe falls into the black abyss below.

* * *

 **LOGIN: PATCHWORK**

 **PASSWORD: ********

 **LOADING... WORLD 1**

* * *

Patchwork could see nothing but a black void, couldn't move a muscle, completely frozen.

"So much for a 'Perfect Afterlife'" passed through their mind.

Then came the light.

Patchwork covered their face with their hand... wait they move?

"What the..?" In a quarter of a second, Patchwork found themself in a completely different place.

Patchwork stood in a beautiful field of roses and could actually feel them now too, picking up one and pulling off it's petals one by one as they fly away in the wind. Everything around them was just as beautiful, the trees looked like they just entered spring and are blooming with new leaves. Focusing their view to the horizon Patchwork could spot a large fracking tower. Patch decided to explore and ran down the hill, accidentally tripping and rolling down the path of flowers that led down, finally reaching a street where they could see a construction site, Patchwork walked up to a nearby sign that said. "Hotel Villa Real Opening soon!", A very luxurious yatch sat still on a beach behind this building.

Patchwork finally took notice to how old fashioned everything looked, nothing... like Manehattan.

"Did I travel back in time?!"

"Far from it" Another voice responded.

Patchwork turned to the new voice. It was a pink bat... pony? It had strange antennas on it's head, green eyes, The wings seemed like a mixture of a bat's and a dragon's... the tail was long and skinny, and it's hind hooves.. more like hindpaws. "Hello! The name's Perilous Skies! My friends call me Perry though"

"Uh... Hi?"

"I'm one of the first lucky ponies to enter this world. I noticed we were getting a lot of new residents lately, what's your name?" Perry asked with excitement..

"Uh... Patchwork..." They said with confusion.

"Hello Patchwork! Welcome to B-"

" **Aaaaahhhh!** "

 **THUD!**

A purple dragon crash landed beside them face first. Patchwork jumps away in surprise with a hiss.

"Oh! A new friend!" Perry said while approaching the purple dragon.

"Uhhh... What happened... Where...?" The dragon got up. It was wearing a black hoodie with a golden dragon outline throughout the back.

"Hello there!" Perry waved, Patchwork stood behind him confused.

"Uh... Hello?" The dragon answered. "I-..I... was in a forest and this voice was... telling me many things.. I don't know how long I was there... I-"

"Shhh.. Shhh.. It's okay, what's your name?" Perry asked.

"My... n- It's Spike-"

 **BANG!**

A large bloody hole on his chest suddenly appeared. Everything began to glitch and turn into static. Everyone was frozen in place.

 **"AAAAAAHHH-**

 **951527:(9o'?!%#×]~} ● ?!890*#(\$"?!^ &** **7:(9** **890*#(\$"?** **#×]~} ●** **?!^ &** **7:(9** **?!^ &** **7:(9** **890*#(\$"?** **#×]~} ●** **#×]~} ● ?!890*#(\$"?!^ &** **7:(9** **8** **951527:(9o'?!%#×]~} ● ?!890*#(\$"?!^ &** **7:(9** **890*#(\$"?** **#×]~} ●** **?!^ &** **7:(9** **?!^ &** **7:(9** **890*#(\$"?** **#×]~} ●** **#×]~} ● ?!890*#(\$"?!^ &** **7:(9** **8** **951527:(9o'?!%#×]~} ● ?!890*#(\$"?!^ &** **7:(9** **890*#(\$"?** **#×]~} ●** **?!^ &** **7:(9** **?!^ &** **7:(9** **890*#(\$"?** **#×]~} ●** **#×]~} ● ?!890*#(\$"?!^ &** **7:(9** **8** **9** **8** **951527:(9o'?!%#×]~} ● ?!890*#(\$"?!^ &** **7:(9** **890*#(\$"?** **#×]~} ●** **?!^ &** **7:(9** **?!^ &** **7:(9** **890*#(\$"?** **#×]~} ●** **#×]~} ● ?!890*#(\$"?!^ &** **7:(9** **8** **951527:(9o'?!%#×]~} ● ?!890*#(\$"?!^ &** **7:(9** **890*#(\$"?** **#×]~} ●** **?!^ &** **7:(9** **?!^ &** **7:(9** **890*#(\$"?** **#×]~} ●** **#×]~} ● ?!890*#(\$"?!^ &** **7:(9** **8** **9** **8** **951527:(9o'?!%#×]~} ● ?!890*#(\$"?!^ &** **7:(9** **890*#(\$"?** **#×]~} ●** **?!^ &** **7:(9** **?!^ &** **7:(9** **890*#(\$"?** **#×]~} ●** **#×]~} ● ?!890*#(\$"?!^ &** **7:(9** **8** **951527:(9o'?!%#×]~} ● ?!890*#(\$"?!^ &** **7:(9** **890*#(\$** **"?** **#×]~} ●** **?!^ &** **7:(9** **?!^ &** **7:(9** **890*#(\$"?** **#×]~} ●** **#×]~} ● ?!890*#(\$"?!^ &** **7:(9** **8**

* * *

 **Critical failure in inmersion.**

 **Shutting Down**

* * *

 **SENSITIVE! – CONTENTS ABOVE SNIFFED FROM DIAMOND VIDEOCONF – SENSITIVE!**

 **Cf. reports #3209-3211-LUNA-HEL**

 **MESSAGE ENDS**

* * *

 **Message was leaked at 107:11:56:43**

 **Sender: UltimateXXMonsterXXBitchXXAxi**

 **Recipient: Ascended**


	7. Chapter 4: Jack to Xajck Part 1

**De Profundis Clamavi**

* * *

"Gaaaahhh!" Sky crashed against a lamppost. The prototype weapon kicked away by Pup.

"WOOF! Look at Soldier, plushie! He ain't scary anymore" Pup kept laughing while the plush approached with a knife, ready to end Sky's life.

Sky tried to stand up to defend himself, in doing so he drops something from his pocket, it lands on the ground in front of his face.

 **The Alicorn Amulet**

The whispers were all he could hear.

* * *

Sky woke up deep down on a sea of blood. He saw light shining on top of him and began to swim in that direction.

* * *

Axiom easily blocked Sky's first attack with the palm of her hand. She yawned and saw the Alicorn Amulet on his chest. "Heeeeeyy... That belongs to Jack!" She tries grabing it but Sky swipes her hand away with his wing and tries bitting her. Axiom uses Sky's momentum to pull him straight into a wall. She rolls away as Sky is dazed and swipes dust off her jacket.

"We can't begin the next act till Jack does the thing"

Sky attempts to walk towards Axiom while dazed and bumps into a rock. The rock transform into a changeling.

The changeling was reformed, with a green and orange color scheme. He had a tube for a horn.

"WEE WOO WEE WOO!" The changeling ran away terrified.

Axiom laughed. "Right on cue, the rook has started to move"

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Jack to Xacjk**

 **Part 1:** **Diamond is Unbreakable**

 **Rarity's Diamonds**

 **Thursday 2:34 PM**

Two dragons were sat down beside each other on a small white room, they were completely restrained. From an window Jack and Inklord were watching as the interrogator entered. To the surprise of both of them it was an anthro Hyena, he approached the dragons and soon began interrogation.

"Who's that? I though only ponies were allowed in the guard?" Asked Jack.

"I read his file but I didn't think it was for real, the guy apparently is super loyal to Rarity and everything, he descends from a wealthy family of those anthros that came from a faraway land, they were all guards in their prime" Answered Inklord. "In short, he's here cuz of his family"

"Makes you think... By the way, how come we've never met the Mayor?" Jack says while the Hyena slaps the green dragon.

"In fact, we're going to meet her soon! She requested our presence after taking down their biggest pain in the ass" Inklord gets up. "The meeting is tomorrow to allow the press to calm down apparently"

They pass by a familiar face.

"Wait... S-"

* * *

 **Carousel Bridge**

 **12:00 PM**

Sky had pulled out a lamppost thanks to his augmented strenght and swings it around as a weapon, Axiom catches it and both start a struggle, Sky is starting to match Axiom in strenght.

"So, that thing ain't so useless after all?" Axiom smirks. "I now understand why Jack needs it"

* * *

"Jack"

Sky heard that as he kept swimming towards the light, he must be getting closer.

* * *

"Alright, watch this!" Axiom surprises Sky by throwing the lamppost behind her as he held it tight. Slamming her knee right on his face as it came close, she then grabbed his head as he bounced off her knee and slammed it again on the ground.

* * *

Sky was losing air. His vision starting to go dark.

He kept swimming.

* * *

Axiom then turns him around and starts pulling out the alicorn amulet.

* * *

Sky's red world starts to become static. He stops breathing.

* * *

"Haaaaaa!" Axiom pulls it out, leaving a gaping wound on the shape of the amulet on his chest. She notices an ambulance and other guards are coming towards them. She vanishes.

* * *

 **Rarity's Diamonds**

 **2:37 PM**

"Sky!" Said Jack and Inklord in unision and followed him to the infirmary. They were stopped by a doctor.

"He'll be fine, but it's best you two don't come to his room. we'll need to focus to patch him up" Said the doctor. A unicorn.

"What happened to him?" Inklord asked.

"We found him in the middle of the street near the destroyed carousel bridge, and his surroundings looked like hell literally fell on him"

"He was at the bank heist a few hours ago" Inklord said.

"Indeed. A tank appeared out of nowhere and he gave chase. When the rest finally caught up to him he was alone like this" Responds the doctor. "Now, if you excuse me" He entered Sky's room.

Jack and Inklord look at each other worried.

"Lots of shit happened today... we better get some rest..." Jack said. "I fought a dog... you and that unicorn took down another group, and now Sky took a beating.."

"Come on Jack, we've managed to take down all of Canterlot's problems, we can manage some more" Inklord reasured Jack. "I'll think of things to say to the mayor, we got the rest of the day free, and probably tomorrow too apart from our mayor visit. Unless you want to jump back to action t-"

"Inky, you just want excuses to write again, I don't blame you, I just want to think of everything that has happened since this morning..." Jack walks away. "See you later"

* * *

 **Wednesday**

 **Rarity's Diamonds**

 **10:00 AM**

Jack was on his temporal quarters resting in his small bed. He was testing out his new replacement prosthetic by playfully doing twirls with Ember's Annihilator. He decided to keep it for himself.

He feels the presence of someone else and looks to his right, Axiom was laying beside him... in the air, she was floating.

Axiom sighs. "I'm not one who goes around doing favours, but since it's you and... I had to make an exception, you know" She pulls out the Alicorn Amulet. "Making sure our little game of chess keeps moving. But lil' Axi is getting impatient" She stands up and puts it down on a table. "My next big target is actually someone you were supposed to kill... eventually. Buuut, I'm stealing the kill" She grins. "You'll get the assist" She looks at his red eyes, her purple eyes shine. "But right now... I'll waste my time eating some tasty chili at Barrel's. I gotta time my hits right to get the best reactions out of all of you... so maybe i'll do it... tomorrow. And no, you can't come with me" She starts to walk away but stops right at Jack's door.

"But it'll pretty much be a shared experience" Her eyes start to glow Bright red. "We'll be **Chasing the Devil** together!" Jack blinks and she disappears.

In a few seconds he forgot the entire sequence of events.

But he did feel the spicy taste of chili out of nowhere.

* * *

 **Top of the Barrel**

 **10:01 AM**

Axiom was just eating chili non-stop.

From the kitchen emerges Vida.

"Fucking, shit.. shit fuck, we lost Plush" He said.

Everyone but Axiom gasped.

"What?!"

"How did it happen?!"

"Damnit, I paid for a commision!"

"Literally who"

Vida was thinking on what he should do. "I'll get to the bottom of this"

From the same door emerges Tuna, she yawns and scratches her eye. "What's this about Plush?"

Vida looked at her with absolute rage. "TUNA YOU LITTLE BITCH, GO TO YOUR FUCKING ROOM, THE GROWN-UPS ARE TALKING"

"Ok..." She goes back to the kitchen.

"We lost Patch, Opal, Perry and now fucking Plush, they're onto us, I'm sure of it, either fucking Limbo or Secret Rift" Vida points to a grey pegasus with a bacon cutiemark. "Fusion, you're coming with me on this"

"Huh? Why not Lio?" The grey pegasus said.

A loud roar is heard, shaking the entire place.

"You gay ass, just do what I say" Vida pulls him out.

* * *

 **Diamond Tower**

 **2:33 PM**

It was time, Jack and Inklord entered the building, it was a short walk from the HQ. Jack noticed it extended waaaay up, way higher than he could see. But he felt the place was familiar... like he's been here already.

The inside of the first floor was... a giant clothing store... with many... many ponies from all walks of life. Clothing from all sizes and shapes were flying left and right. A feminine voice was heard through the intercom.

 **The time is now 2:35 PM**

 **Blue clothing time!**

The ponies began to scramble, some began to scream in terror and some even began crying. Absolute pandemonium was the law.

A pony with a camera approached them. He was a green stallion with a purple mane, his eyes were full of wonder and excitement. "Are you two the heroes of Manehattan?" He said.

"Uh... Yes?" Said Inklord.

The stallion blacked out, his camera hits the ground and is destroyed.

"At least he didn't take photos" Said Jack while checking the new blue jacket he was wearing, it had the outlines of different tarot cards. "None of us are used to being popular" He laughed. Inklord managed to snag a blue shirt with play card outlines.

A large stallion who was well dressed approached them, he pushed the unconscious paparazzi away. He silently scanned them with his strange glowing orange eyes, were those prosthetic? "You two must be our guests of honor, follow me" He signals the duo and they follow him. The well dressed earth pony guides them to an elevator, just as ponies in the area noticed the duo pass by. The stallion presses a button and the elevator soon starts to rise. "My name is Norden. I am Mayor Rarity's personal bodyguard. I was told it was a trio..?"

"Oh, Uh.. Sky, our friend is in the hospital right now, an incident in the bank heist" Inklord responds.

"Ah, unfortunate" Norden looked at the rising floor number. "We'll have to delay your visit for a few minutes to warn you two about something you all may haven't realised yet, our Mayor... she can be quite... aggressive and we can't afford to lose you if she does her usual... rambling"

Inklord and Jack look at each other confused.

Norden kept talking. "I was told you two don't know about our... interesting laws. Even I'll admit they're a bit overboard most of the time. But none of us want to lose our heads"

The elevator stopped.

* * *

 **You have arrived at: Archives floor**

The door opens to reveal a large room, corridors upon corridors with seemingly infinite stacks of information in alphabetical order.

Norden walks forward. "Please wait here".

Jack looks at the size of the room amazed, he saw a unicorn guard walking not to far from him who salutes him. Jack salutes back. As Jack turns his face away the guard is violently pulled behind a cabinet.

A minute later Norden comes back with a small tablet. "You may have heard we have ridiculous laws here. This is those laws in action"

* * *

 **Security tape 1**

 **2:37 PM**

The tablet lights up to reveal a recording from a guard's point of view.

"You, furry! Stop right there!" The guard approached an abyssinian.

"Oh fuck.. what now?" The cat turned to look at the guard.

"What is your name... thing" The guard puts a hoof in his saddlebag.

"Patchwork... what is it this time" The abyssinian responded.

"You just broke 10 laws in 5 seconds"

"... WHAT"

The guard pulls out a small notebook.

 **1\. Not dressed in blue at 2:35 PM**

 **2\. Being ugly**

 **3\. Walking barefoot**

 **4\. Hair is a mess**

 **5\. Not a pony**

 **6\. Useless**

 **7\. Repeat offense**

 **8\. Unspecified gender**

 **9\. Gays not allowed**

 **10\. All of the above**

Patchwork just stood there dumbfounded. The guard puts handcuffs on her. "You're coming for keeps"

* * *

 **Security tape 2**

 **5:34 PM**

The footage begins in a very lit room. The point of view of the camera shows a unicorn talking to someone out of view. The room around them is large and has lots of red furniture.

"...And with that, we can reduce costs with-"

 **The time is now 5:35 PM**

 **Orange clothing time!**

"... Why are you not wearing orange?"

"Miss, the clock just-"

" **WHY ARE YOU NOT WEARING ORANGE! FUCKING EXECUTE THIS SIN TO ALL FASHION** "

Two guards approach the unciorn. His eyes fill with terror.

"No! Miss Rarity! Please!"

 **"THAT'S MAYOR RARITY TO YOU"**

The unicorn is promptly beheaded in an instant, blood spewing out on the floor.

"Clean this mess please, it's not red clothing time yet"

* * *

"Do you need to see more?"

Inklord and Jack were terrified. They needed to be extremely careful, A simple meeting with the mayor turned into an interrogation session with a madman.

"N-No. We're fine.." Inklord responded first. "Are you going to... help us?"

Norden nooded. "I was given a device" He pulls out two small chips with his left hoof. "It will allow your clothing to change colors when time demands it" Jack lifts both chips With magic and gives one to his friend. "Now, insert them... here" Norden approaches Jack and presses a specific part of his jacket, a slot to insert the chip is revealed. He does the same to Inklord. They insert the chip in their respective slot. "Since blue clothing is currently active, you should have no problem unless your meeting last longer than expected. I may take you now to her office, after that, you're on your own"

They went back to the elevator.

* * *

Jack remained quiet. He though of letting Inklord handle the talking, he doesn't want to- "Huh...?" He stared at a screen that showed the names of each floor they were passing. He saw it.

 **Science Division - Floor 1 - Check-in**

"Please... don't tell me it goes up to 13..." He whispered to himself.

He saw the number slowly rise up.

 **Floor 2 - Ontological Studies**

 **3 - Sentinel Artifact Vault**

 **4 - Membrane Manipulation**

 **5 - Inner Eye**

 **6 - Corvus Project - AREA CONDEMNED**

 **7 - Etherial Experiments**

 **8 - Terraforming**

 **9 - Ender Vault**

 **10 - Records**

 **11 - Nature Study**

 **12 - Inside Minds**

 **Science Division - Floor 13 -** **Thremmatology and Test Subject Wards.**

His eyes grew. What the fuck was he doing there?!

 **Floor 14 - Yggdrasil Project - AREA CONDEMNED**

And the science floors stopped. Jack couldn't even think, trying his best to not draw attention to himself. He KNOWS he was just here yesterday. Jack was losing it, not being able to process something so important AND being able to focus on not getting you and your best friend killed... as long as he doesn't get in any trouble... he'll have to investigate the secret later. His life is on the line.

Well, his life is on the line either way. Whichever comes first.

* * *

 **Archives Room**

 **2:46 PM**

As Axiom saw the elevator doors close on the Archives floor she knew it was time for another stealth mission.

Stealth mission meant absolutely wrecking an entire room and leaving no witnesses.

"They can't sound the alarm if they're all dead" She told herself as a disembodied unicorn head frozen in a horrified face rolled by. Also, she was 100% sure THIS was the right floor. After 4 failed attempts her arms were soaked in blood. "Now now.. to learn about some of this shit..." She calmly walks up to a series of cases and looks at the labels. "A..." She pulls out a bunch of small metallic bars and drops them on a table. "C..." She does the same for the next pile. "J... K... P... Alright". When she was done the table was completely covered in these small metallic bars.

"Now to delete the useless ones"

 **SNAP!**

Everything but a small few disappear in an instant.

"Yes, I just erased a bunch of history and other important stuff in less than a second" She sits down and rests her black furred feet on the table and picks up one, she pulls the bar from opposite sides and it opens to reveal a green holograph. "You know, these are kinda like... scrolls.. but you know, they fit the theme and shit" She looks at the title.

"Ooooh~ Listen carefully, I'm about to read some juicy lore for **you**!..."

She inhaled some air and read the first word.

"Ass-"

* * *

 **Top of the Diamond Tower**

 **2:48 PM**

"Gotcha! You though it was going to be-" A grey earth pony is slapped in the face.

"Fuck you! You got me excited over nothing!"

 **DING!**

The nearby elevator doors opened. Norden leads the duo to the major's office, he rests his hoof on the knob. "From this point on, you're on your own"

The doors open.

Jack and Inklord enter the belly of the beast.

* * *

 **Archives Room**

 **2:48 PM**

Axiom was looking at **you** awkwardly.

"Y-you're back, you like, left as I started reading" She repositions herself. "Don't do that again... I'm not gonna be here waiting for you, Axi needs to learn this shit too y'know? I won't wait for you next time..."

She looks back at the text and starts reading it.

"Assuming how everything must come from one place.. that place is the 'Cause' and we are the 'Effect'. That place must've also had it's own 'Cause' to create our 'Effect'. But if everything came from this 'Cause', then is our 'Effect' a result of something acausal? Can something without cause.. turn into something WITH a cause?

Archive continued in Entry Number 356, 'Paracausality and it's effects'"

Axiom's face slowly started to grow a huge smile, she found what she was looking for. She quickly grabbed the only 'P' holo-scroll and shoved it inside her pocket. As she was about to leave she accidentally knocks down two holo-scrolls with a C and a J respectively, they open to reveal themselves as video recordings that start talking over each other. Axiom's ears stand up in surprise and goes back for them, pausing the J one and starting with the C.

The footage shows an elderly unicorn looking at the camera.

* * *

 **Mayor Rarity's Office**

 **2:49 PM**

Jack and Inklord enter a large sized room that had a desk with an empty seat in it's center. Their eyes were drawn to the left, where a window that covered the entire left side of the room showed a bird's eye view of most of Manehattan.

"So you're finally here" A voice talked with a lot of joy... and a tint of malice in it's tone. "I get to meet face to face with the janitors that are cleaning all the scum out of my city" Jack and Inklord didn't know where the voice was coming from, they turn to the right to see a large assortment of red couches, all looking at the window. On top of them, on the wall was a large painting of a cloud raining diamonds on a white unicorn.

"Uh... Mayor Rarity?" Inklord spoke.

"I'm here... I'm always here" In front of them the empty seat starts spinning and a pony suddenly appear sitting on it, the seat slows down and they're able to-

"Oh..." Jack is shocked.

"Generosity... has its disadvantages..." It was... well, Rarity, the bearer of the Element of Generosity. Alive and well, still young... She was wearing... nothing, her white unicorn body was completely exposed, Did she feel no cold? "But I always thrived regardless" She sits up and walks up to them. "You know, I was the first Element to pledge allegiance to Empress Moon, I still remember it.. vividly... all those decades ago..." She looks at her window. "Since then I made it my mission to do whatever it takes to maintain the vision.. the resolve that Empress Moon entrusted on me when she sent me here... I haven't seen her since then"

Jack and Inklord looked at each other confused. Is this really the same Rarity of legend? Were the other bearers still alive?

"But seeing you two here... children of luna, it means Empress Moon still cares about her first student.. her first..."

"Uh... It's a great honor being here May-"

"Oh, you two can call me Miss Rarity... or s **Ist** _e R_" Her face twitched, startling Jack and Inklord. "And the h **On** or is mine! But... Inklord right? Can you please leave the room?"

Inklord raises an eyebrow confused. "Huh.. but wh-" He is teleported away by Rairty. She quickly rushes to Jack.

"YES YO **U r** _E F_ **iN** a/e here!" She hugs him tight. Jack was terrified amd couldn't breathe.

"Oh great.. now what?!" He thought to himself. Rarity drops him.

"The one and only! Son of Empress Moon! You c **A** rry her blood in your veins! After **Nearly 60 years** she finally sends me a message!" Rarity was jumping everywhere. Jack just stared at her even more confused. Jack began to slowly walk backwards towards the door.

"Well, Empress Moon is... technically just my teacher..." He knew deep inside she wasn't. But he'll say anything to stop her.

 **Piece by piece,**

 **snip by snip,**  
 **croup, dock, haunch,**  
 **shoulders, hip.**

A phone started ringing. Rarity teleports to it immediately and answers.

"Mayor Ra-... Mhmmm?... An opinion you say?! I'll order a ponyhunt after them" She presses a button with her magic. "Miss Munchkin requests your presence immediately in art department. Urgent" She hangs up.

She sees Jack right at the door.

"Shit"

"Why are you leavinG? I am the mayor and I or **DER Y** o **U 2** sT _AY_ " She flies and tackles Jack, he pushes him to the painting and smashes right through the wall.

* * *

 **Archives Room**

 **2:49 PM**

Axiom happily closes the C scroll and throws it back to it's respective drawer, only to bounce off and shatter on the ground.

"You guys missed that video! Oooh so much lore! So many twists and turns! It explains many things that will come later!" She grabs the one with a J. "Now, I could show you this one..." She places it on the J tray. "But Jack is meant to find this on his own, so you'll have to wait till then"

* * *

 **?**

 **2:52 PM**

Jack was knocked out by the wall they smashed through. His eyes slowly open and try to adapt to the darkness. He looks around, his eyes fix on a white body on the ground near him. He tries to stand up.

"nO **w n** oW, I wasn'T rea **Dy** yE **t"** The robotic voice startles him and he looks around, eventually meeting a pair of glowing blue eyes. "It'S ruDe to catch a mare _**NAKED**_ " The eyes move across the room. " **B _u_** T I'll make an EXCEPTION" A lever is pulled and another white body falls from the ceiling. "You made me ruin my beautiful body... but tH **A** T can B **e** easily fixed" The left eye winked.

Jack looked at the white bodies... they were both Rarity's body! Exact lookalikes... "What.. are you?!"

The eyes got closer. "Dear, you already know" The eyes get close enough for Jack's eyes to make our her shape. Her entire body was nothing but wires and a speaker.

 **"I'm Rarity"**


	8. Intermission: Eidolon Step

**Intermission: Eidolon Step**

 **6mn7ys3p:adu**

She approached the entrance without warning, everyone was enjoying themselves in the festival, away from all the pandemonium. Music blasted throughout the place.

She walked straight to the entrance, cutting the line. A guard stops her and she reaches for her weapon.

"Hey! Wait!" A voice said. "He's with me!" It was a yellow earth pony with a camera at the front of the line. The guard lets them both pass. She rolls her eyes and keeps walking forward. "So, uh, I felt kinda sorry for you, and I understand why would anyone attempt what you did! The festival is beautiful! What's your name?"

She kept walking forward.

"Oh... ok- BLEEEAAHHGGG" A metal pole pierced his chest and his body starts sliding to the right, many small things start to mysteriously rolling to the right.

Inside the complex, ponies of all ages were doing various activities like dancing, stargazing, eating, talking. The festival was going smoothly, some ponies point to a small twinkle in thw sky.

She sets her sights on a building to the north, it had two guards on it's main entrance. It won't be a problem. A soda can in front of her rolls to the right .. then a chair... then a confused pony. Some of the ponies were already starting to panic as things began one-by-one falling to the right. Ponies began to be pushed around by the weird gravitational pull, tables and many other things fall to the right and hit any unfortunate ponies laying on a wall to the far right. A large group of confused ponies and guards trying to keep order stood between her and the building.

None of them noticed the large metallic tower that came crumbling towards them. Only some of them could mutter a quick scream.

Just like that the way was clear. Along with a nice change of scenery. She walked on all the squashed remains of various ponies and entered the building, calmly pushing the doors. The inside of the building looked like a hurricane just passed through. On the right various windows were broken with some blood here and there, she could spot some ponies who were hanging on to dear life... and some others who weren't so lucky. One of the few lucky ones who managed to get themselve's to a safe place was a white bat pony.

She made her way to one of the hallways from the lobby. Passing by more chaos and confused ponies lying on the right side.

She reaches her destination, a very large room with many computers and one huge central one showcasing a space shuttle.

"Hey! Stop what you're doing!" A pony called to her from the right, everyone who was in this room was piled up.

She points to the right wall and it insantly crumbles, causing all the ponies to fall into the horizon.

With distractions out of the way she looked at the space shuttle... **_hard_**. Angle, shape, height, lenght, direction, everything. She lets out a sigh of relief and laughs.

She walks over to cameras that pointed to the entrance to the complex, showing more destructiob and other ponies hanging on to dear life. She was able to spot something that her smile grow...

 **It was Jack and company** hanging onto the outaide fences, they were making their way along the fucked up gravity.

Well, she has to greet her visitors. She jumps through the roof and lands on the ceiling, from there she can see what remains of the complex, her eyes fix on Jack as he also looks at her with absolute anger in his eyes.

Her eyes emit a purple glow as she looks up at a small star in the night sky.

The star got bigger.


	9. Chapter 4: Jack to Xajck Part 2

**In river drown**

 **By storm be bound**

* * *

 **Wednesday**

 **Top of the Barrel**

 **10:02 AM**

Fusion Wing placed a camera in his saddlebag and puts on his neon green scarf.

"Why are you bringing a camera?" Asked Vida as they galloped outside.

"Who knows what we'll see? Probably some people tearing up? Reeee'ing at our faces? I wanna record those moments, they'll be perfect for my next Brony Bucks video" Answered Fusion Wing with a huge smile.

Vida rolled his eyes and focused on the sidewalk. He looked back at his bar. "It's only a quick visit, we'll question them fast, we don't want to cause a lot of trouble" Said Vida.

"Aw, come on Vida, that's not how you've been handling drama lately, what's up?" Fusion asked as he double checked his saddlebag.

"You know exactly what's going on, we could end up like everyone else if my suspiction is right" Vida said as he looked at a billboard above. Fusion ignored this and kept his smile. They made their way from downtown to the center of the city.

Back in Barrel, a small foal passed by in his flying bike and stops in front of a wall with various ads. He sticks a small usb in one and the image updates to advertise an upcoming event. Tuna and Step go outside and look at the new ad with curiosity.

 **The Cosmic Eternity Festival!**

 **Enjoy one of the most important cosmic events**

 **of the year as the Cosmic Eternity**

 **Comet passes through our beautiful night sky!**

 **Festival starts on Friday April 20th**

 **and ends when the comet passes by on Sunday April 23!**

 **Only at Cape Canaveral!**

* * *

 **2:34 AM**

 **The time is now 2:35 PM**

 **Blue clothing time!**

The buildings got progressively taller and taller as they galloped, at the same time security getting more and more aggresive as they passed the damaged research lab that was raided the day before. Guards and ambulances started to swarm the area as they kept going. Vida and Fusion just kept going forward, Vida puts his hood up to avoid being noticed by any guard that may still remember him. After some galloping and taking the occasional alleyway to avoid any troube, they finally managed to reach their destination.

 **Central Manehattan**

 **The Rift Cafe**

"Alright" Vida approached the front door. "Do not fuck this up, faggot" He looked at Fusion with pure rage in his eyes, ready to snap his neck for the slightest mistake. He calls that 'banning', other ponies would call it 'murdering someone in cold blood'. He turns the knob and pushes the door. The slight cold from outside turns into a more welcoming warm temperature. "I always hated that they can afford their own air-conditioner" Vida had to use a bunch of servers he found laying around that had bits of something called 'The Journal of the Two Sisters'. "Stupid-ass name" according to him.

The interior of the Cafe was decorated with red walls and floor, matching chairs and tables. The counter was also red with 6 chairs in front of it, of which had 3 ponies already seated and enjoying a drink. The cafe wasn't all that full, given it's still not rush hour, although, most of the time the cafe's only costumers are the ones who already live there. A secret corridor that extended for miles and miles, dubbed 'The Secret Rift' houses the cafe's inhabitant's. ' **The Analysts** '.

The bottom of the barrel of scum in Manehattan, with close connections to Mayor Rarity these people have never known defeat and have cheated their way through every challenge.

"Well well well, if it isn't Vida" Called a voice from a nearby table

 **Chapter 4: Jack to Xacjk**

 **Part 2: Critiques better left untold**

Vida rolled his eyes, he recognized that voice, he pulled Fusion's scarf and kept galloping forward. Stopping at the counter. A red dragon with a grey trenchcoat and a grey hat was serving drinks.

The dragon slides a small shot glass towards him. "Hello there Vida, you came back to-"

"Just tell us where they are faggot!" Vida smashed the shot glass with his hoof. "The only who could've pulled that off was one of you guys! You guys are disgusting"

"What are you talking about?" Said the dragon confused.

"You guys took them all! One way or another! And I'm gonna get to the bottom of this" Screamed Vida, getting the attention of everyone in the room.

Fusion tried to get Vida's attention. "Vida, I think you should-"

" **SHUT UP! I'M GETTING OUR FRIENDS BACK!** " Screamed Vida.

"Ah, those good for nothings, word on the rift is that the guards captured them" Said the red dragon.

"Now that is fucking absurd, the guards are fucking useless, I know because I WAS ONE!" Exclaimed Vida.

The dragon chuckled. "Didn't you hear? The Diamond's grew some balls and managed to transfer Empress Moon's very own 'Dream Team' here. Apparently her own son is also with them"

Vida couldn't move. He was shocked. He heard the rumour before but he didn't believe it, it made so much sence, he heard about the Elite's exploits in Canterlot. But... the _**Dream Team**_ , here... in Manehattan?! "Fus..." He wasn't there. "Fus?...!"

Fusion had galloped off on his own. He sneaked his way into The Secret Rift and admired how far the hallway extended. The entire hallway was red, each door was also red with the initials of whoever owned that room on the door. He stopped at a door with the initials 'MM', he could hear whispering inside.

Curiosity got the best of him. The camera was recording, he turned the knob and pushed.

The room inside was just a bunch of canvases scattered around with very hideous art in them, small price tags were sticked to each canvas, with prices ranging from 22 bits up to 225 bits.

"All this art looks pretty bad..." Whispered Fusion.

"Oi..." Said a female scottish voice. "What in the bloody tartarus did you say about my art?" A pair of red eyes lit up a dark corner of the room.

"I said this art is bad"

* * *

"Fucking faggot, where did you go?! Fusion!" Vida was looking everywhere.

" **REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE** **EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE** **EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE** **EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE** **EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE** **EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE** **EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE** **EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE** **EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE** "

Fusion crashes into Vida as the entire place begins to violently shake.

"Fusion, what did you do?!" Vida couldn't stand up.

"I... had an opinion"

The other patrons began to leave as the earthquake calmed down. Vida picks Fusion up and pulls him towards the exit while he talks to himself. "Bring Fusion with you, we're gonna smoke some weed, fuck you Sheldon"

 **BOOOOOM!**

A wall is torn apart by a blue earth pony mare with a red hat.

"And of course you had to trigger fucking Mad Munchkin, a being who can't take fucking negative opinions without calling them 'bullying'" Vida slipped outside with the crowd with Fusion right behind him. As they step outside they already see some billboards instantly update to a photo of Fusion with a horrified expresion and a bounty of 1400 bits.

It'll be a long road home.

* * *

 **2:34 PM**

 **Rarity's Diamonds**

A bag on a table started to shake.

The bag had a tag:

 **Sentient remains of a plush toy - DO NOT APPROACH**

 **NECESSARY CLEARANCE NEEDED TO HANDLE DANGEROUS SPECIMEN**

 **SEND TO SCIENCE DIVISION ASAP FOR FURTHER STUDY**

The bag managed to push itself down from it's table and kept rolling towards the nearest door, losing it's tag on the way. The bag started to bump into the door, knocking it. It kept rolling back and forth, trying to get the attention of somepony outside.

 **KNOCK**

 **KNOCK**

 **KNOCK**

A faint voice is heard. "Huh?" Some seconds later a silhouette is seen in the door's window. "Is someone in there? Gosh! Are you trapped? Wait a second while I get this door open" The swipe of a card is heard.

 **BEEP BEEP!**

The door swings open and a yellow pegasus enters the room. "Lucky for you, I have clearance for this ro-"

 **SQUEAK**

The stallion stepped on the bag. "Oops" He picks it up. "Sorry about that, I hope I didn't step on anything importa-"

Something lunges from the bag right into the stallion's mouth. It has a knife.

 **GULP**

" _WH- AAAAAAHHH- GAAAAAAAHHHHHH_ "

 **REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE** **EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE** **EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE** **EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE** **EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE** **EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE** **EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE** **EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE** **EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

The Ree had drowned out his scream.

The knife popped-out on the back of his neck and retracted. The stallion tries spitting it out but whatever it is has completely filled his mouth, he can't breathe. " _UUUUUHHHHH UUUUUUUUUGGGGG_ " He wailed.. or tried to. He tries to escape the room but he bumps his face right on the door frame. _"MMMMMMMMMM!_ " The knife popped out again on his throat, he felt all the clutter in his mouth going down... and so does the knife.

His vocal cords were the first to go. Not like he could scream at this point anyway. Blood was spewing out on the floor as the knife made it's excursion through the front part of the stallions body. It was at this point his wings began to wildly flap, in this winged anarchy he bumps his head on the ceiling, pushing the knife even further down, making it lose it's perfectly straight line.

"Fine, have it your way"

His lungs were completely closed off by something. The knife kept going, stomach acid began to trickle out of the stomach as the knife... somehow carefully dodged it, making a weird shape.

 **slice**

The last cut has a bunch of purple colored materal escape and roll away from the stallion. The knife dropped to the ground soaked with blood.

The stallion remained standing with a socked expression. His intestines fell and he finally dropped dead.

From it's mouth came out more strange materials and joined the others. Each piece began to attach itself to the other along with white polyester.

"Now, to finish this"

It picks up the knife and leaves.

* * *

 **2:56 PM**

Vida and Fusion had to take a detour as guard activity has increased since the 'Ree that heard around the world' was done by someone with close ties to Mayor Rarity. The only one they searched for was Fusion though. Vida could just walk away.

"You just.. had to.." Vida was bucking a brick wall. "Goddamnit Fusion, now we're in hot water, this didn't need to happen!"

 **SLAP**

Fusion was slapped. "Ow..."

"Say 'ow' when we get riddled with bullets, we just have to get to barrel and we'll be safe" Vida looked around for any guard activity and made sure his hoodie covered most of his face and body.

"But hey... I got it all on camera!" Fusion showed a still image of Mad Munchkin's face moments before she ree'd. Vida grabs his face and makes him look at a billboard with Fusion's terrified face.

"Guess what, so did they" Vida said. "Takes this as the time you went to war with the Speed Stacking community... but this time... they're actually a threat"

 **BOOOOM!**

An explosion went off behind them. "Fucking run!" Screamed Vida. Unbeknownst to them the explosion went off on the very top of the Diamond tower...

* * *

 **?**

Sky was slowly sinking again on a ocean of blood.

 **BEEP...**

 **BEEEP...**

"..ste. to .e Sky!"

 **BEEP...**

 **BEEEP...**

"y.u.e i. ..nger!"

 **beep...**

 **beep...**

"W..e .p!"

"Wake up!"

 **beeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-**

"WAKE UP! I'M COMING!"

* * *

 **BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

Sky jumped out of his bed just in time as a knife struck the pillow he was resting on.

 **Rarity's Diamonds**

 **2:56**

The knife was pulled out of the pillow by the same plush toy he destroyed in his mindless rampage, completely fixed as if nothing ever happened to it.

* * *

Vida ran faster than Fusion.

"Wait! Don't leave me behind!" Fusion flaps his wings and hovers as he records everything in his camera. "See? This is what happens when you have an opinion! They make a fucking ponyhunt-"

 **BANG!**

Fusion's right wing was shot.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! FUUUUCK!" The camera slips out of his right hoof and rolls towards Vida, the camera points back at Fusion. He slides on the ground with a bleeding wing.

Vida turns around in horror. "Fu-" He covers his mouth and quickly rolls into cover. He peeks out to spot three ponies dressed in pitch black clothing. All earth ponies.

Fusion was cowering in fear, the pain of his wing didn't allow him to move much without bursting in pain. "I just... had an opinion"

One of the strangers takes off part of their mask. "And we got paid without consequences" Said the stranger.

 **BANG!**

Right to the head.

Vida closes his eyes for a second to process what just happened. He fucking lost another one, he can't believe it. He looks down and spots the camera... it's still recording. He steps out quickly to grab it and stops recording.

 **beep beep!**

"Ah fuck"

In lesst than a second, the three earth ponies surrounded Vida.

"Well well well, If It isn't Vida" Said one of them, it's voice was male. "Looks like it's the end of the rebels huh?"

Vida had managed to conceal the camera. "And why are you faggots doing jobs for little perfect miss diamond"

"Simple, we picked a side, and we pick winner everytime" Said another pony. This time the voice was female.

"Ha, so much for being rebels" Vida said.

"You really think Rarity is even royal?" Said the third pony. Male voice. "Food for thought" They run away, leaving Vida alone with Fusion's corpse.

Vida looks at his now dead companion.. who was alive and happy this morning. He could've just left him behind at any point. It's not like Vida actually cared for him. Or anyone. He pulls out the camera, everything up that point was recorded. He could... "Ugh, who am I kidding?" He runs off.

* * *

 **Downtown Manehattan**

 **4:25 PM**

Vida was galloping as fast as he could, he was on the neighborhood, he could see Barrel in the distance. Almoat the-

 **BOOOOOM!**

A huge explosion engulfs...

* * *

"FIRE!"

 **BOOOOM!**

"Move! Move! Move!" A squad of guards had destroyed the entrance to the Barrel. Kick was with them.

As the squad advanced through the rubble, Kick stayed behind, he had heard a voice.

"Uhhh..." A grunt, somepony's in the rubble. Kick removes the rubble and- "Wh-who... Kick?"

"Hello, Stalin" Said Kick to a green earth pony dressed as a communist.

"What the... fuck... What are you doing here?" Said Stalin. "No... don't tell me... you're with then?!"

"Look around you Stalin, I wouldn't be able to live like this forever, think about Jack-"

"Don't you fucking dare say his name" Exclaimed Stalin in disgust.

"I was the one.. who did it" Whispered Kick while pulling out a small gun on his left hoof.

"And you've come to do the same to me? This is how ABA ends?" Stalin didn't show fear. He could hear gunshots on the other side of a wall.

"This is how ABA ends, for the both of us"

 **BANG**

 **BANG**

* * *

"No..." Vida sood there motionless.

Barrel was gone. He could see a squad of guards enter the demolished bar. Vida had managed to avoid capture once again, but at what cost.

All this for a fucking opinion

He receives pats on his head.

"The road is long and dark but I know where we are going" A voice whispered to him. "I... will complete my mission" Someone is heard walking away but Vida doesn't pay attention.

* * *

 **3 down, 5 to go.**


	10. Chapter 4: Jack to Xajck Part 3

**White wings**  
 **Come shimmering down**  
 **a thundering crown**  
 **of lightning sound**  
 _ **SHIMMERING CROWN**_

* * *

"Woah!"

 **THUD!**

Inklord was dropped on the cold floor of a different place.

"What the fuck" Said a voice he recognized immediately.

"Dr. Quantum Leap?!" Inklord was back at

 **Coalesence Research Center - Top Floor**

 **2:40 PM**

"Can I ask how and why are you back?" Quantum Leap helped him stand up.

"Uh... I was at Mayor Rarity's office... and then she warped me here!" Inklord scratched his head.

"Oh... oh no... I see what's up" Quantum said. "Y-you see... most of my test subjects I have here are ponies she decided to just teleport here, unless she immediately executes them, she sometimes sends them here for me to... experiment, and..."

"Oh..." Inklord took a few steps back.

"No no no no no!" Quantum reassures. "I'm not going to do that to the stallion that saved my life yesterday, Mayor Rarity never checks what I do with them so you're fine" He chuckles. "By the way, what were you doing in her office anyway?"

"She invited us to have a talk with her thanks to our succesful Rebel takedowns" Inklord responds. "Or at least that's what she wanted us to think" He looks up to the hole that Shinzo made yesterday. "Jack is still with her"

Quantum Leap freezes for a second. "Excuse me? Who again?"

"Huh? Jack...? Jack Redplay?"

Quantum's eyes grew. "Oh... fuck..."

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Jack to Xajck Part 3**

 **Bites the dust**

 **REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

* * *

 **Rarity's Diamond's**

 **2:56 PM**

Sky had taken off anything that was plugged into him and bailed, closing the door just as Plush threw her knife at him.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck" He whispered to himself as he realized...

He was alone. The whole place waa deserted. Some bodies laid around dead with horrible injuries. He took a small tablet from one of the bodies and there was an unread 'important message' .

* * *

 **MAYOR RARITY ASKS FOR ASSITANCE IN A CRISIS**

 **A PONYHUNT'S BEEN CALLED FOR A**

 **GREY PEGASUS WITH A BLUE MANE AND BACON CUTIEMARK**

* * *

Everyone was called.. outside... how convenient for him.

 **SHANK**

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Plush's knife had embed itself to Sky's right hoof. He had no time to react.

 **slice**

Plush flew at incredibly fast speeds and pushed the knife, his right hoof came off.

* * *

 **Streets of Manehattan**

 **2:56 PM**

Quantum Leap and Inklord were galloping as fast as they could towards the Diamond Tower, passing by a live news broadcast led by an anthro raccoon

"Hello everyone, I'm Ichabod from **Citrus Quest** and we're live in the streets of Manehattan with what seems to be a ponyhunt for somepony who, according to our sources, has comitted one of the worst possible crimes in the history of this city. This unidentified grey pegasus you can see on screen now had a very unfavorable opinion of Mayor Rarity's personal artist" The raccoon pointed at one of the many screen behind him that showed Fusion's face. "This suspect we've-"

 **BOOOOM!**

The top of the Diamond Tower had an explosion.

* * *

Inside was nothing but dead emtpy husks, the smell of death instantly escaped and contaminated the air.

Nothing would survive such horrible conditions. He turned around and headed into back into the black void that was most of Equestria.

"Sir.. are you sure this is the right way?"

No response.

"How are you so sure this is where we need to go? It's nothing but darkness"

No response.

* * *

 **Rarity Assembly line**

 **2:47 PM**

" **I'm Rarity** "

"Yes, you sure fucking are" Jack was dragging himself away until he bumped into a wall, he watched as a gigantic mess of wires entered one of the many Rarity bodies, each slowly plugging themselves and activating their respective limbs. The body turned on and began to stand up, this one had the right eye missing. She smiled at Jack.

She lunged.

" **MINE** " Jack quickly rolls to the side and Rarity smashes through the wall, the entire city can be seen down below. "o **W!** thAT wasN'T prETTY!" Her voice glitched out again. "wHy DON't yOu cOMe witH Me J-j-a-a-Xajck!"

"I don't like a nuts diet! I'm oil intolerant too!" Jack ducked as Rarity smashed her way back in. Jack grabs a rusty white metal hoof and slaps Rarity with it. Rarity tries to retaliate but Jack rapidly hits her again and again with aid of his magic. Her face and neck were starting to break down and showed the mess of cables inside that "kept Rarity alive". A few spewed out and twisted themselves around the rusty hoof, slowly crushing it. Jack retaliates with a magic blast that knocks her back.

Rarity's body starts to release sparks and some screws pop out. " **rEEBOOTING**! **rEmAIN CALM dEAR SUGARCUBE** " She drops down and shakes violently as her body reboots.

Jack though of running away but then saw the perfect opportunity...

"Rebooting complete! Welcome to Nightmare OS ver. 0.935 REV 2" She said and stood up. She finds Jack accidentaly dropping another Rarity body down, his horn was glowing. "OooOOOh! How thOUghtfulL of you Jack!" Her wires abandon the beat up body and move to the next. Once again a brand new body takes over. "Generosity can be hard to understand"

"You mean hard to swallow?"

"No- I mean... What?" Rarity looked down at a red glow in her stomach. She looks at Jack who had a smug face, he lifts his real hoof

"Pow"

 ** _BOOOOOOM_!**

Jack's remote magic explosion blows up her entire body, blows a chunk of a wall and destroys the machinery of the Rarity assembly line.

Jack has killed the Mayor of Manehattan!

Rarity's head bounces on the ground and rolls towards Jack. He picks it up. "Good grief and alas" He gallops back to the Mayor's office and places it on her desk.

 _ **BEEEEP BOOOOP RELEASING MEMORY ARCHIVES FOR PROPER BACKUP, PLAYING MEMORY TO SURVEY FOR CORRUPTIONS**_

Jack was about to leave the room when the head lights up and projects something from it's eyes. He turns around to be blinded by it's light.

"What are you gonna do with her?"

Jack just heard a voice? It sounded just like Rarity's! He goes to the desk and points the head to a better corner of the room to allow the projection to be enjoyed better.

* * *

 **Projection 1**

 **April 13, 2011**

The projection showed a first person view from Rarity's eyes, she was standing in a rundown grey castle, watching a purple alicorn get dragged into another room, she turns to look at a much younger Empress Moon, she was dressed in light blue regal armor. "Nightmare Moon?" Wow... nobody's called her that in decades...

"She will be interrogated, we must know how to harness the magic of that 'map' of her's..." Said Nightmare Moon.

"And what are you going to do with it?" Rarity looks at her and asks.

"You'll see..." Nightmare Moon flies away. Rarity looks as the Empress disappears into the horizon. She walks out of the castle into the Everfree Forest. Her point of view focuses on a big circular stone table, she can see her reflection on it.

 **Static**

* * *

 **Projection 2**

 **April 13, 2025**

It now shows Rarity putting on a scarf and looking at herself at a mirror, she looks older. She steps outside into a snowstorm. She spots Empress Moon, she was wearing armor with neon dark blue lighrs.

"Your highness.. The incoming war-" Rarity approaches her.

"I know. And i have a request for you" Empress Moon levitates a backpack and passes it to her. "Leave"

"W-what?! Your hi-"

"You've been a Loyal Assistant, but it is time for you to lead your own portion of the world" Empress Moon opens her wings, preparing for flight. "My ship is waiting for you, pack your essentials, you're going to Manehattan" Empress Moon takes flight and leave her behind.

"...Y-Yes.. your Highness.." She startes at the horizon as Empress Moon fades away.

 **Static**

* * *

 **Projection 3**

 **April 13, 2045**

The static once again clears to show Rarity staring at a ceiling. A unicorn steps into view with neon sunglasses. "Are you sure about this?" Asked the unknown unicorn.

"Yes" This single yes sounded quiet and frail.

A machine roars to life and a set of lasers and robot arms aim their respective tools at Rarity.

 **"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH AAAAHH AAAHHH AAAHHHH AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

 **Static**

* * *

 **Projection 4**

 **April 13, 2055**

Rarity's POV now looks more like a computer screen, it has a HUD that show's her current status, her schedule and a map of the area. She was standing on a elevator.

 **Now arriving, Science Division - Floor 13**

 **Thremmatology** **and Test Subject Wards.**

Oh.

The doors slide open to reveal Empress Moon and a group of scientist unicorns monitoring some computers, the entire roon was filled with pods, big enough to fit ponies inside. Rarity walks tpwards Empress Moon. "Empress Moon, what an honor to have you here, as you can see, the CE project is going smooth as ever"

Empress Moon approached one of the scientists. "I want to know the status of previous test subjects"

"Previous two Alicorn attempts proved unsuccesful, Subject A blew up trying to cast magic, Subject B couldn't even light hmup it's horn" Said one of them who approached Empress Moon with a folder. She opens it and reads. "Hmm, What's this about the 'Twins'" She points to a pair of unicorns.

"Ah yes, the newest batch" He walks away and asks his colleagues to bring the 'Twins' in. Two unicorns levitate and place two baby unicorns in front of Empress Moon. A blue and a red unicorn, they both had the same blue and black mane, the two were bumping into each other and trying to cast magic at one another. "These two and another one came from the newest DNA sample you gave us"

"You said there was a third one?" Empress Moon asked. A third baby unicorn appeared, light brown coat and black mane. This one kept it's distance from the other two and just rolled on the groud. The red unicorn crawled towards Luna and hugged her front left hoof.

"We found it's impossible to try accelerated growth as it won't allow the subject to properly adapt to it's changing body, forcefully inserting alicorn tier magic causes the subject to be 'overwhelmed' which causes death most of time" The scientist approaches the babies. "These three show thw most promise" He gently pushes the brown unicorn. "This one, he seems to have developed... 'extremely good luck'. It sounds ridiculous but the subject always seems to make it out of anything by sheer dumb luck" The scientist looks at Empress Moon. "Dr. Franshoover would really like to know.. Where did you get that special DNA sample?"

Empress Moon kept staring at the red baby unicorn

 **Static**

* * *

 **Projection 5**

 **April 13, 2077**

The projection now shows the Major's Office from her desk.

"Shhhhhhh..." Someone out of view whispered. "That's the whole plan~ You have to show Jack exactly what I say, I'll make sure he gets to this city, his 'mommy' always was dumb enough to trust me, It'll all come to back to bite her in the ass, very... very soon"

"Will I be..." Rarity talked back.

"Yes, you'll be guaranteed a spot..." The voice whispers. "Hey Jack! Look behind you!"

 **Static**

* * *

 **Mayor Rarity's Office**

 **3:00 PM**

The projector on Rarity's eye shut down. Jack kept staring at the wall in utter shock.

"B-behind..." Jack was shocked from the revelations he just witnessed. He took a deep breath and...

 **SLASH!**

* * *

 **Diamond Tower**

 **2:58 PM**

Inklord and Quantum entered an elevator and began to rise.

"Ok so, we got some time till we get there, can you explain whats so important about Jack?" Asked Inklord.

"Uh... I guess a short, yet, _very_ butchered version can work" Quantum clared his throat. "He's the creation of Dr. Franshoover. Meant to be used as way to harness powers beyond our current dimension, he's one of many, actually, the most complete. I've bren told they had many others who were failures due to them mutating in wrong way, some have even managed to escape!" They were approaching Rarity's floor fast. "Each of them have Empress Moon's DNA, however, Jack was the only exception as he's the only one who got two, the Empress never told everyone where she got the other unique DNA sample"

"If Jack was just a tool... why did Empress Moon took him as her son?" Said Inklord scratching his head.

"I don't know those details, I was still studying when that happened, it's been too many years" Quantum answered.

 **DING!**

They've reached the top floor.

 **SLASH!**

"Jack!" Inklord and Quantum kick the doors down.

 **SPLASH!**

Black blood was splattered around the office, all coming from a severed black furred arm. Jack had a sword made of his magic.

"Hah... hahaha... Nice one... Jack.." **Axiom** was waiting behind Jack the whole time! She walks backwards without a left arm, Jack had sliced it off.. "I'm surprised... you didn't... just.. turn around.. nah... It's in your nature.." She gets closer to the windows. "I guess we're almost done.. Just a liiiiiiiitle but more for... my good old pal..." She trips. "Jack"

 **CRASH!**

She falls down, Jack looks down to see her gets smaller and smaller. Inklord and Quantum approach him.

"Jack! Are you okay?" Inklord looks at Jack's many bruises and cuts from his fight with Mayor Rarity. "What the hell happened here?!"

Quantum looks at Rarity's severed head. "She's on safe mode.. she just went through a recovery pro-"

 **SLAM!**

Jack quickly dashes and pins him down extremely fast. " **Do you have any idea what the fuck I am?!** " Jack was extremely angry and confused. "Because apparently, me and many others were created on some fucking experiment in this fucking city, I knew there was something fucking fishy when my own 'mother' never talked about my birth"

"Listen! I-I-I-I-I- don't know all the details but-" Quantum stuttered.

"Jack watch out!" Inklord screamed. Jack looked behind him and rolled away.

 **BLAM!**

 **Axion** had come back and slammed a chunk of metal at Quantum, blowing his head into bits. "Now now, Jack doesn't need such heavy spoilers right now" She cracks her knuckles. "What Jack needs right now... Is a visit from his mother" She stylishly slides to the left.

 **CRASH!**

Empress Moon crashed through the window.

Jack looked at her. "M-mom...?"

* * *

 **Rarity's Diamond's**

 **2:58 PM**

" **AAAAHHHHHH FUUUUUCCK! SON OF A BITCH...!** " Sky fell down and held his severed, bleeding hoof. He looked in front of him and saw the plush laughing at his suffering. Sky had to do something or else he would die. He uses his other hoof to grab a gun from the dead guard and fire it at the plush. Plush expertly dodges nearly all bullets, the bullets that do hit her just blow off a limb that immediately re-attaches itself.

"How does it feel?" The plush asks.

Sky grabs a tube made of medal shoves it on his severed arm, stopping the bleeding, he notices the tube had a claw on the other side.

"Pfff, as if that's going to help you" Plush laughs and lunges at Sky.

 **WACK!**

Sky slaps the plush away with the claw and tries to stand up. "Now I understand how Jack feels!

"Make it double!" Plush throws her knife again.

 **SHANK!**

It embeds on Sky's other hoof, he trips down again. "FUUUUUUUUUUU-"

 **slice**

His other hoof comes down. " **UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCKKKKKKKK** " Sky rolled on the floor until he bumped into a wall. Now he had lost both of his front hooves and still had a murderous plushie after his head. Flapping his bat wings he tried to quickly make his escape but crashes into another room due to blood loss. Inside he finds another metallic claw and attempts to insert it in hia other missing hoof when Plush enters the room. Sky rolls backwards in surprise and bumps into a desk that drops a bottle and a lighter in front of him, he quickly grabs the bottle and throws it at Plush, she just brushes the liquid off as it soaks her 'skin'

"Looks like this bat is running out of blood AND ideas!" Plush laughed.

Sky strikes a weak smile. "Heh... In fact... You slicing off my hooves gave me a lot of crazy ideas... like... how am I supposed to do this with hooves?" Sky lights the lighter with his claw.

* * *

"Sir, with all due respect, do you really expect this small batallion to win a war again-" His mouth is covered.

"This is not a war, I'm reclaiming something that's mine"

* * *

Ember sat alone in solitary confinement with cuffed wings, claws and feet. A small earthquake shook her roon.

* * *

Tuna fell in a trash can

* * *

 **Diamond Tower**

 **3:05 PM**

Jack stared at his 'mother' for a few seconds before firing a barrage of magic lasers, Empress Moon burshed them off with a simple shield. She grabs Jack's horn with her magic and pulls him close, she restrains him behind her and turns to Axiom.

"You're not taking him! No deal!" Empress Moon shouted.

Axiom smirked. "That's not up to me to decide" She points to Jack. "Let him do it"

"Huh?!" Empress Moon looks at the restrained Jack, he was crying. "What did you show him?!"

She shrugs. "I didn't show him anything, I just got here, but you just talked about a 'deal' involving him" She laughs. "You probably confirmed his fears"

Jack pushes everyone away with a magic shockwave. "So, I'm just a tool huh? I'm here to do something you've never bothered to tell me, all that magic stolen, not to become powerful, just to probably become something involving that fucking... bunny" Axiom gasped. "Are you even my real mother?! It seems I just have like 50 brothers, how the hell... why... who is the other DNA sample you gave them?!" Jack was pushing Empress Moon to a wall.

"Jack, son, calm down" Empress Moon was extremely scared, she felt a completely different aura invade Jack and fuel his rage.

"I feel we agreed to not even fucking call me that, remember? For the public.. I'm just your apprentice.. but... I'm just a tool for you" Jack takes out the Alicorn Amulet. "And this tool is going to become independent"

"JACK! NO!" Empress Moon screamed.

Jack puts on the Amulet and immediately feels his mind starting to be taken over. "And I'm just a tool for these guys too... but I can hold on to my sanity for a few more seconds to do this..."

 _ **PUUUUUNCH!**_

Jack just punched Empress Moon dead in the face with his powered up hoof, she goes flying, smashing through walls and getting lost in the horizon, Jack immediately takes off the Amulet and drops down tired. Inklord runs up to him.

"Jack! What the fuck?! Why... He was your own mother! Why would you that!? You know you're not a tool! She loves you! She actually does love you! I've seen it in her eyes, why do you think she picked you out of all-" Inklord covered his mouth.

"Oh, so you know too..." Jack looked at him. "Who else knows? For how long?"

"Jack, no, I just learned that too fron Quantum! But.." He looks at his corpse.

"I don't know if I can believe you... Inklord" Jack stared him down. "But you're the last pony I would ever punch in the face... get the fuck away from me..." He pushes him away with his magic.

Axiom chuckles and walks up to Jack. "It's time to go, old friend"

Jack just looks at her. "Do I have a choice?"

"No"

"... Fine"

They both vanish.

* * *

Inklord along with Empress Moon had to attempt to put together Mayor Rarity, erase some of her memories and reboot her so she could lead the city again, albeit with some minor changes.

"Your Majesty... Is Jack really-" Inklord was about to ask.

* * *

Inklord and Empress Moon enter the Rarity's Diamonds HQ to find Sky crawling to the exit.

 **In the first years... he was...**

* * *

Soldiers find the corpse of General Kick with a bullet to his brain.

 **But today... he's just as important as my life..**

* * *

Vida is drinking his worries away in another bar.

 **We're going to find him**

* * *

Three hooded figures reunite with their leader.

 **If we don't**

* * *

Citrus Quest has become the #1 news source in lesd than a day.

 **We'll have a million chances till we do**

* * *

Axiom stands on the top of a building, her eyes shine a **menacing red.**

 **Chapter 5: Always bet on Jack**


	11. Chapter 5: Always bet on Jack Part 1

It began long ago... On the first year of my reign...

A mysterious Alicorn was transported from a different timeline, where I never ruled this world, she tried to flee back to her own time but we managed to capture her, we questioned her, and while she spouted a lot of nonsense she did mention the magical properties of the artifact she used to come here. **The Friendship Map.**

She said we would never be able to make it work, that the magic needed was impossible in this point in time and only she knew the spell.

 **We didn't listen to her**

* * *

 **Let bright wings of lightning rain**

* * *

Patchwork sat down near a tree as they looked upon the permanent sunset of their reality.

"Doesn't it get boring to always have a sunset that never ends?" Asked Patchwork as they looked to their right, Perry was also looking at the sunset.

"Nah you'll get used to it, besides, one day they'll probably update it to **(# &!**" Perry said.

"Huh?"

" **$%¿** " ... Perry realized. "Wh- why? What am I saying?!"

 **PURGING**

* * *

Things have not been looking good for Manehattan. The Empress Moon's flagship got destroyed, multiple rebel cells have been obliterated, a raid on a bank and their most important research lab, lost the general of their royal guard and finally, 'lost' their mayor, partially.

Rarity can no longer uphold her own laws. She lost her programming for proper punishment..

And now exactly what Inklord noted as a positive had begun to horribly backfire. The rebel groups have begun their battle royale... but literally _everywhere_. Civillian casualties skyrocketed. It's absolute pandemonium.

Empress Moon's presense in the city has only made things worse, now the rebel groups **_compete_** to kill her, whenever she is. Bringing everyone down along their way.

 **All this in less than 4 days**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Always bet on Jack**

 **Part 1: Axioms have consequences**

 **Thursday 7:30 AM**

"You see, Jack" Axiom said to no one in particular, playing with a knife, overlooking a destroyed building and many ponies gathering around it. "You can't really trust anyone in this shithole of a world" Axiom focuses her eyes on a random pony.

* * *

 **So, this is what they meant by deal?**

* * *

"Yup! Enjoying youself?" Axiom throws the knife.

* * *

 **Why did we just murder an entire building of ponies,**

 **fought a lightsaber wielding cat**

 **and opened a singularity?**

* * *

"You see Jack, I play the long game, it gets pretty boring i'll admit. But when we get to the end..." The knife strikes the pony she was looking at in the head, the ponies around the corpse panic. "Jackpot"

* * *

 **Heh, are you going to explain the plan?**

* * *

"Why would I do that?" Axiom kept talking to herself while jumping from building to buidling.

* * *

 **So... No sharing?**

* * *

"Jack, there's no reason for me to explain what I do, keeps the readers wondering" She got closer to the Rarity's Diamond's HQ. "And right now your friend Sky is about to be taken away in a ambulance!"

* * *

 **I guess... but like, answer this, can you see the future?**

 **You seem to perfectly predict everything**

 **That has happened so far**

* * *

"Nope, Axi ain't a medium" She said. "It's just that we've been though this a million times"

* * *

 **...Huh?**

* * *

"Look, Jack, shut the fuck up, your little sister is doing work" Axi looked over at an ambulance that emerged from the back of HQ, the front was completely blocked by a riot. She knew exactly who was inside. She followed the ambulance around the city, jumping and wall running through each building gracefully. "I'll be the protagonist of this chapter"

* * *

 **Fine...**

* * *

Axiom followed the ambulance for 5 minutes until it reached Manehattan's boundaries. The citie's thermal protection shield extended farther than the city, Axiom sets her eyes on one final crossroads. "Come on... take the left..." The ambulance takes the left. Axiom jumps in excitement! "YES! Jack! We're in the right course! The pieces are falling into place, not too long now...!" She turns to look at **you**. "I hope you're all ready for a full-lenght chapter featuring your's truly as the star!" She smiled. She jumped off the building.

* * *

 **Bar of Broken Heroes**

 **7:30 AM**

A grey unicorn entered the bar alone, the bar was filled with lots of ponies and furries crying, a TV dhowed a news broadcast from a show called "Citrus Quest" talking about an attack on a building that was controlled by a rebel group called, **Capricorns** , recent events are taking a toll on the population. He approaches a blue earth pony who was drinking non-stop.

"H-hey Vida"

"What the fuck do you want Gamepad, Barrel is fucking dead, as you can see, I clearly don't miss it at all" Vida finishes another bottle of beer. "Nope, all of those fuckers can stay dead for all I care, piss off, faggot" Vida pushes Gamepad away.

"Wa-wait, Barrel is-" He gets punched by Vida, everyone in the bar turns to look at them.

"I said. Piss. Off."

* * *

 **Gene Corp**

 **8:10 AM**

"Aw man, I needed that" Said Axiom as she was sucking the life out of a random brown unicorn. "I missed having this"

* * *

 **Wait, are you saying my magic stealing-**

* * *

"Yep! That's why I was looking you for so long, you literally had that one part of me that I gave away for a reason"

* * *

 **Why did you wait so long if you already had me countless times**

* * *

"I doesn't work like that, big bro, we had to be compatible before the merge" Axiom walks down a hallway. "You know how DNA works? I mean, like... I don't research much but I know that if i attempted to merge with you instantly it would cause something related to how incest fucks people up" Axiom stops at a door. "Like, I had to wait till your DNA evolved and was different enough from mine for a succesful merge..." She peeks her head through a door. "I'm calling you big bro because thats exactly what you are! You are my brother!"

* * *

 **As if that makes sense...**

* * *

"Cyberpunk Equestria as a genre is flawed my dear brother, you either focus too much on one thing and it becomes repetitive, I spice things up! Can you count how many stories out there feature ME?" She taps her bunny foot really fast. "2! No- wait... 3... 4?" She struggles to think. "Ugh... My adventures are a work in progress" Axiom cartwheels inside and looks at each sign on the doors.

"Can I help you..."

Axiom turns to the voice. "Oh hey! Nah, I'm just searching for-"

"Three doors to the left" Said the unknown stallion.

"Ok! Thanks!" Axiom happily hopped away.

The silver unicorn entered an office, in the center was a desk with a name engraved on it. **Silver Coin**. It seems to be his as he sits on a red leather throne, in a big normal looking office. He taps his desk to reveal a monitor and a keyboard. "Could it be..." Said 'Silver Coin'. The monitor showed a red marker near him. "Hmm.. So the deal finally took place... I was starting to wonder if Empress Moon was going to go rogue on our plan..." Silver Coin sighs and types something else on the keyboard. The monitor added a blue marker and a grey marker, the markers were far apart from each other. "Only a matter of time..."

* * *

 **Rarity's Diamonds**

 **7:30 AM**

Inklord and Empress Moon watched a news report about the destroyed headquarters of a fallen rebel group. They were inside the command center, outside the building were guards protecting the place from a riot that has formed.

"That has to be Jack, there's no other way" Inklord slammed his helmet on the ground in frustration, slightly cracking it. "Why... just... FUCK"

Empress Moon only stared at the screen.

"And this is all your fault!" Screamed Inklord. "I don't fucking know.. what you did... how it was done... but Jack is my fucking b- Best friend! In one minute I saw him feel betrayed, abandoned, and... absorbed by that fucking... furry! What even is she?!"

"She's... a god..." Empress Moon looked away from the screen and walked to a wall, staring down. "Long ago... before you three were even born..."

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

 **Canterlot, Main Palace, Throne Room**

 **April 1, 2045**

* * *

"She struck like a bomb... and retreated like a storm..."

* * *

 **SMASH!**

The main castle doors were torn down in a fraction of a second. Empress Moon teleported in to deal with the threat head on...Only to be met by her palace littered with the dead bodies of her entire guard.

"Wh-WHAT!" She stared at all the frozen horrified faces of what once was her entire army. _Her entire army._ This was the only thing standing between a threat and herself... and here it was... gutted, torn apart from the inside... She could see the bodies even extending far outside... who... who did this?

"That would have to be me!"

Empress Moon turned to look at the stairs that led to her throne room, in them was sitting a black furred anthro bunny with a black trench coat and black jeans, beside her was a twin-blade leaning on the hoofrail. Her purple eyes were fixed on Empress Moon, not blinking ever.

"Who- who are y-"

The bunny interrupted. "The name's Axiom, A-X-I-O-M. People don't usually remember my nam-"

"How dare you... do this!" Empress Moon interrupts and attacks with a gigantic magic laser.

Axiom simply flicks the attack away with a simple poke. "How rude, like, I get it, you're a bitch, but that's not one way to properly treat a guest"

"You... how did..."

"Heh, you call those guards? Let me tell you, they suck" Axiom chuckled. "But guess what doesn't suck! What I'm about to tell you to do for me!"

Empress Moon attempted to take a step back but she trips on one of the bodies, in that time, Axiom was already in front of her, she is startled by the dead purple eyes that just stare into her soul. "I want a brother! Look, I know you've doing shady deals with those Gene Corp dudes, I can give you exactly what you need, the deal is that you give the result to me... and I can give you... your wish"

* * *

"I was a fool for accepting her deal..." Empress Moon said. "But she proved cooperative... in the whole.. process"

* * *

 **Diamond Tower**

 **April 13, 2055**

Empress Moon looked down at the baby red unicorn that playfully hugged her left hoof.

"Your highness, If you may, we are going to be running some more tests soon, can you please-"

Empress Moon pets the red baby unicorn. "I'm taking this one"

The scientist was surprised. "Oh- well then..."

* * *

"The moment I saw him, I knew he was the one"

* * *

She shakes the baby off her hoof, the red unicorn baby rolls on the ground until it bumped on it's blue brother, the scientists levitate them both. "Follow me, your majesty"

Major Rarity watched and recorded. She approaches another scientist. "I'll be taking the blue one, if it doesn't bother you"

* * *

 **Canterlot, Main Palace, Empress' Quarters**

 **April 14, 2055**

Empress Moon arrived in the palace along with the baby on the Queenbreaker. Empress Moon took him to her private quarters and sat him down on a small chair.

"This will be your bed" Empress Moon said. "And you'll be of great use to me when you no longer need it"

The baby sneezes, accidentally showing a small magic surge on it's horn. The baby extends it's short hooves, trying to hug Empress Moon.

* * *

"At first, I didn't care much for him..."

* * *

"Oh! Look at you, already showing some potential" Empress Moon caresses it's mane. "You little Jack of all trades"

* * *

 **Gene Corp, Archives**

 **April 17, 2077**

"And that's how it happened!" Said Axiom to nobody in the archives room. "She took you in just to use you!.. Well.. just so I could use you!"

* * *

 **Really...**

* * *

"Mhmm!" Axiom laughs. "What a shitty life I must say, glad it's not me" Axiom grabs a small tube from a drawer. It's another holo-scroll. "Alrighty, here it is" She opens it and the image of a blue unicorn appears. "Meet your blood brother, Sandman Blueplay!"

* * *

 **I... remember him**

* * *

"Yep yep! He was there that day, aw man, remember that day? That was the best day" She puts the holo-scroll back in it's place. "I wanted you to have a good look at him before we go to kill him"

* * *

 **Rarity's Diamonds**

 **8:35 AM**

Inklord looked at the map of Manehattan. "I have to find Jack.. I can't stand seeing him like that.."

Empress Moon presses her hoof on a specific quadrant. "I knew where she'll go next... she's going after his brother..."

"H-his... Jack has a brother?" Inklord is suprised.

Empress Moob nods. "You know someone named 'Sandman Blueplay'?"

Inklord's jaw drops. "I... met the stallion... two days ago.. we actually worked together... I noticed how similar he was to..."

"If he's not here she'll target his house" Empress Moon marked many spots on the map. "I don't know how many... brothers does Jack have. I only know of the first batch, she's going to collect them... this was the deal.."

* * *

"I'll need 36 of them!"

* * *

"What is... this fucking DEAL?! What did she promise?! What was so fucking important..." Inklord almost breaks down in tears.

"She... promised me... a 'spot'.."

"A spot for what?!"

* * *

 **Gene Corp, Archives**

 **8:35 AM**

"And now meet everyone else" Axiom rapidly swipes to the left, showing multiple unicorns, each a different color, none repeat. "We got the whooooole crew in here!" Axiom drops rhe holo-scroll and walks up to a wall. "Shall we begin?" She phases through it.

 **Part 2: Slow Dancing In the Dark**


	12. Intermission: Pied Piper

**Intermission: Pied Piper**

1.

The Stormbound accepted the void after witnessing deception.

* * *

2.

The brown unicorn stallion walked out of the room of his most recent patient. The unicorn was wearing a labcoat and huge googles.

The googles had blood on them.

His smile said everything as he swings open another door. The patient inside screams in horror.

But the void opened a door behind him.

* * *

3.

He was living a normal life, he watched Citrus Quest on his TV. He dressed appropiately on the designated hours of the day. He payed his taxes. He was living a normal life.

Until someone knocked on his door. It was the guard. Yeah, turns out he's been doing tax evation for a while. The guards pull out their weapons to intimidate. He attempted to reason with them to no avail. He closes his eyes in fear.

Nothing happens for the next minute.

Believing he's been warped he opens his eyes... to reveal that his home has been splattered with blood and guts of the guards who came for him. He is terrified but at the same time relieved. He looks around in utter confusion

He spotted _her_ in his sofa. She was bitting an apple, the bitemark she left on it was in a shape that you do not expect from a mouth like her's. Next thing he knew, he was inside the void.

* * *

4.

The unicorn mare passed some money to a hooded figure, the figure nodded and began to walk away. The mare lets a sigh of relief and began to walk to the opposite direction.

" **AAAAHHHHHHHHH** "

The mare turns around to find the hooded figure dead on the floor with it's intestines sliding out of it's stomach. The mare is terrified, what if the gang she just payed thinks she killed their middle-stallion? She laughs and loots the corpse. She receives a tap on the back.

The void came for her.

* * *

5.

A unicorn stallion who carried a briefcase entered his apartment. Turning on the light showed it was perfectly clean and relatively normal. The unicorn placed his briefcase down and began to prepare lunch for himself...no... for... two?

He placed two plates on opposite sides on the table. He sat down on one side, his horn lights up to open the briefcase and... **take out** **a severed hand of a blue dragon and place it on the other end.** He feasted on his lunch, the claw sure didn't, It's bleeding made a mess.

After finishing his lunch the unicorn talked to the severed claw as if it were alive. Asking things a stallion would ask to their very special somepony. After this he grabbed the hand and laid down on his couch with it. Rubbing his face with it.

The void looked in disgust.

* * *

6.

A shady augment merchant unicorn leaned on his corner of the alleyway, waiting for the next client. He had a box behind him filled with prosthetics. A sticker was attached to it that just said "100% Functional. Money back guarantee!"

From the look of his face and his magic lifting up a small pouch of bits and his smug smile. You can tell he has just scammed someone. Taking advantage of those that don't know any better. The big bag of bits that popped out of his saddle bag showed how much he gained on that day.

With a laugh he turned to leave and move his shop to another place, levitating his phone and not paying attention made him bump into the void.

* * *

7.

The unicorn mare took a sip of her soda can and promptly dropped it to the ground in front of a store, the owner of the store comes out angry about the mare littering his establishment. Only to receive a mean buck to the face by the mare, the surprise kick knocks out the owner instantly and breaks his jaw, causing minor bleeding.

The mare laughs and gets away from the place to avoid getting arrested. Passing by a TV store showing news reports that the "Rebel Battle Royale" is mostly happening on the outter districts of Manehattan, far from reaching the center and most important part of the city. That doesn't stop riots from happening which are quickly dealt with by the Guard.

The mare was amused by the riots but took no part in them. She decided that trying to profit from both sides was a much better idea, she'll get to join the winning side when the dust settles!

Not if the void wins

* * *

8.

The green unicorn emerged from the pod confused and tired. How did he get there? Wasn't he in a beach just a few seconds ago?

Looking around he noticed a lot more pods opening and dropping their respective prisoners. He has faint memories of meeting all these creatures. He attempted to stand up and looked to the right. Some were also waking up. Looking back to the left-

Wait... theres seems to be less... unicorns...

He looks back to the right...

Some have vanished too!

Who.. what?!

He's starting to... remember.

 **He brought them all here for a reason**

* * *

15.

Another bottle done.

Smashing that glass bottle down with his magic, the unicorn had finished yet another drink, and immediately tried to grab another... only to find out that was the last one. The unicorn then cursed and attempted to read a holo-paper. The many glass shards on the ground should be a clear indicator he won't be able to read it.

He tripped, letting go off the holo-paper from his magical grasp, his body heading straight to the glass shards.

The void catched him.

The holo-paper floated gently to the ground.

 **Yggdrasil Project**

 **Status Report**

 **89%**

* * *

16.

The group of unicorns bowed to a small, badly made idol of... whatever it is... It doesn't have a recognizable shape.

The unicorns went on to chant absolute nonsense, as if trying to communicate with the idol.

Even going as far as sacrificing a pegasus in front of it.

Only 2 met the void in person

The rest fought each other to death in confusion and anger.

* * *

18.

His corpse was gone before Empress Moon and Inklord could process what just happened

* * *

19.

The unicorn guard stood tall in front of the cell he was supposed to patrol, his eyes pointed to a mare's back.

He wasn't really good at it's job.

This is exactly what the void is looking for

The gate opened.

* * *

20.

Multiple graves and urns were desecrated.

* * *

30.

The prison turned into a tree

* * *

36.

He was expecting the void

He refused.

* * *

The star got closer


	13. Chapter 5: Always bet on Jack Part 2

**Chapter 5 Part 2:**

 **Slow Dancing In the Dark**

* * *

 _ **I don't want a friend (Just one more night)**_

 _ **I want my life in two (My life in two)**_

* * *

Axiom entered the house, she knew exactly where the last one was hiding.

* * *

 **Please one more night**  
 **Waiting to get there**  
 **Waiting for you (Waiting for you)**

* * *

Sandman had a bat he clumsily levitated with his magic, the unicorn hid in the closet.

* * *

 **Just one more night**  
 **I'm done fighting all night**

* * *

Axiom kicked the door to his room down, she knew he was hiding in the closet, but decided to play with her prey and pretend she had no idea-

* * *

 **When I'm around slow dancing in the dark**

 **Don't follow me, you'll end up in my arms**

* * *

Sandman bursts out of the closet, surprising Axiom and hitting her face with the bat.

* * *

 **You have made up your mind**  
 **I don't need no more signs**

* * *

Axiom was unfazed

"Can you?

Can you?"

She said, grabbing Sandman's hoof and pulling him closer to force him inside the void.

* * *

 **Give me reasons we should be complete**  
 **You should be with him, I can't compete**

* * *

Sandman refused

* * *

 **You looked at me like I was someone else, oh well**  
 **Can't you see? (Can't you see?)**

* * *

Sandman and Axiom are pushed away from each other by an unknown force between them.

* * *

 **I don't wanna slow dance (I don't want to slow dance)**

 **In the dark**  
 **Dark**

* * *

Axiom stared at Sandman confused, she was not expecting this.

* * *

 **When you gotta run**  
 **Just hear my voice in you (my voice in you)**

* * *

Sandman felt the urge to bail, he could hear a very quiet whisper telling him to run.

* * *

 **Shutting me out of you (shutting me out of you)**  
 **Doing so great (so great, so great)**

* * *

"You"

* * *

 **Used to be the one (used to be the one)**  
 **To hold you when you fall**

* * *

Axiom turned around to see Empress Moon and Inklord had also come. Sandman was already out of view.

Axiom claps.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah"

* * *

 **(when you fall, when you fall)**

 **I don't fuck with your tone (I don't fuck with your tone)**

* * *

Sandman looks behind him as he runs to see his house up.

* * *

 **I don't wanna go home (I don't wanna go home)**  
 **Can it be one night?**

* * *

Sandman looks in front of him and barely dodges a swing from Axiom's twin-blade. He rolls on the ground and bumps with a lamppost.

Axiom laughs.

"Can you?

Can you?"

* * *

 **Give me reasons we should be complete**  
 **You should be with him, I can't compete**  
 **You looked at me like I was someone else, oh well**

* * *

"Can't you see?"

Sandman attempts to crawl away but she quickly catches up to him.

* * *

 **I don't wanna slow dance (I don't want to slow dance)**

 **In the...**

* * *

 **BANG!**

* * *

 **DAAAAAAARK**

* * *

Inklord has shot Axiom in the chest, he knows this won't stop her. Empress Moon picked up Sandman and flew away.

* * *

 **In the...**

* * *

 **BANG!**

Inklord fired again.

* * *

 **DAAAAAAARK**

* * *

Axiom throws her twin-blade at Inklord, he swiftly catches it in the air and attempts to counter.

A lance is embed on the floor.

Axiom and Inklord turn to look at a soldier with weird looking armor.

Then darkness took over their view.

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Stormbound**

 **Part 1: I Am The Well**


End file.
